Une nuit d'orage
by Caskett44
Summary: Se situe dans l'épisode 2x24. Comment une nuit d'orage peut tout changer.
1. Chapter 1

L'orage grondait dans le ciel de New York, empêchant de dormir pratiquement tout le monde.

Kate Beckett était dans son appartement avec Tom. Il lui parlait mais elle restait concentrer sur la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Castle. Il allait partir et elle ne le voulait pas. Un week-end ce n'est rien … se dit elle. Elle avait envie de partir dans les Hamptons avec lui mais il y avait Tom.

Kate … Kate tu m'écoutes ?!

Il la sortit de ses pensées, elle était perdue et ne savait pas quoi répondre étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas écouter ce qu'il disait.

Oui pardon, je t'écoutes. Tu disais ?

Oui, je disais que nous pourrions passer plus qu'un week-end dans ce cabanon à la plage.

Euh je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et j'ai déjà pris pas mal de jours de congés pour chercher un nouvel appartement. Alors je ne sais pas !

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vrai raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de lui. Elle souhaitait se protéger encore un peu derrière sa carapace comme elle le faisait si souvent, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourra plus jouer à ce petit jeu très longtemps.

Je suis sur que Montgomery ne sera pas contre le fait que tu prennes quelques jours de repos.

Ok … je vais … y réfléchir sérieusement alors.

« Y réfléchir sérieusement ?! D'où est-ce que tu sors ça Kate ? » Elle se mettait à raconter n'importe quoi. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. « Il faut que tu lui dise Kate ! Il ne va pas t'attendre éternellement ! Et plus tu attends plus il va souffrir ! Pense à ça, pense-y ! ». Cette petite voix qui résonnait dans sa tête lui donnait un mal de crâne pas possible et l'énervait au plus haut point.

Oh la ferme !

Pardon ?

Ses yeux s'équarquillèrent. Elle n'avait quand même pas dit ça à haute voix. Si elle l'avait fait. « Bravo Kate ! Tu es la reine des cruches ! »

Désolé Tom, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais. C'est …

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire elle était confuse. Soudain une idée digne du grand Richard Castle lui traversa l'esprit.

C'est à l'orage. Ça commence à me taper sur le système tout ce bruit !

Tom n'avait pas l'air convaincu et le petit sourire qu'elle lui tendit ne du pas renforcer cette impression.

Il faut que je retourne chez moi ! Je te laisse, on se voit demain !

On se voit demain.

Tom partit refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Un petit « Merde » sortit de la bouche de la détective sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne lui avait pas dit. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Demain pensa-t-elle.

Sur ce elle partit se coucher, énerver contre elle mais aussi contre ce fichu orage qui n'était pas décidé à s'arrêter.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans un loft bien réputé, un certain écrivain s'acharnait à essayer de finir son nouveau livre après une partie de poker très fructueuse avec ses amis écrivains. Soudain son cellulaire retentit, c'était son ex-femme et éditrice Gina. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre mais qu'avait-il à perdre après tout. Pas grand chose pensa-t-il. Pas grand chose.

Castle j'écoute !

Richard ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois ! Tu m'évites !

Non absolument pas !

Tu mens très mal tu sais ?

On me le dis souvent.

Je voulais juste te dire que ça fait un certain temps que j'attends ton nouveau manuscrit. Quand comptes-tu me le rendre ?

Prochainement.

Prochainement quand ?

Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je le peaufine !

Mais oui bien sûr ! Je le veux demain matin sur mon bureau !

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de l'écrivain. Il lui restait au moins quinze chapitres à écrire. Il n'aurait jamais fini dans la nuit. Mais un idée traversa son esprit.

Et si tu venais avec moi dans les Hamptons pour surveiller que je finisse bien ce bouquin avant la fin de l'été.

Pardon ? C'est une rendez-vous?

Exactement tu m'as bien entendu !

Rick je ne sais pas j'ai du travail !

Qu'est-ce qu'ont les femmes avec leur travail ? Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça ?

Écoutes Rick je vais y réfléchir je te dis ça demain dans la matinée, ok ?

OK. À demain !

À demain !

Sur ce elle raccrocha. Il était fier et triste d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il voulait y aller, mais cette autre personne n'étant pas disponible, il s'était résigné. Rabattu sur le deuxième choix, qui n'était pas si mal que ça, mais qui n'était pas le premier. Le premier étant, Kate Beckett.

Après ça il partit se coucher dans son immense chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas de si tôt avec le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les rewiews c'était super gentil. Alors j'ai décider de poster la suite maintenant.**

4H00 du matin affichait le réveil de Kate. Elle se retournait maintenant depuis six heures dans son lit ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait tout essayer, mettre de la musique douce, compter les moutons, mettre son oreiller sur sa tête, se faire un bon bain. Rien n'avait marcher. Elle savait que son insomnie n'était pas du qu'à cet orage de malheur, même si il occupait une place assez important. Nan ce qui l'empêchait de dormir s'appelait, Richard Castle.

Pourquoi lui avait-il demander de partir avec lui dans les Hamptons, pour ensuite lui dire qu'il partait pour ne pas revenir avant un certain temps ? Elle savait pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. « Il faut que je rompe avec Tom et maintenant. Et si Castle ne voulait plus de moi, et si il m'avait remplacé. Non il ne le ferait pas aussi vite. Il faut que je me calme. Demain, enfin tout à l'heure, j'rai lui demander et peut-être qu'il voudra toujours de moi. »

Son cerveau était en fusion. Elle essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses sans trop se mouiller. Mais le truc c'est qu'elle devait choisir entre passer le week-end avec son petit copain ou le passer avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle repoussait pour ne pas, éventuellement, souffrir. Comme si la vie n'était pas déjà assez compliquer, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute.

Sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas avant le matin elle se leva, se doucha, mangea une pomme et partit courir pour se changer les idée.

Non mais quelle idée débile j'ai encore eu ?! Et oui il pleuvait toujours des cordes, elle l'avait presque oublié. Cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas de courir pour prendre un taxi. Spontanément elle lui donna l'adresse de leur endroit, les balançoires.

Elle marcha dans la boue pour arriver au petit parc et en s'approchant elle vit une silhouette. Un homme vraisemblablement, il était assis là, le dos voûté, la tête dans les mains. Plus elle s'approchait plus elle reconnaissait cette personne. Une fois à sa hauteur elle posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui surprit la personne assise là.

Il était presque quatre heure du matin et Castle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inviter Gina pour le week-end car il savait que ça allait faire de la peine à Beckett, ou plutôt c'est ce qu'il se persuadait de croire. Il n'était pas sur de ce que ressentait la flic pour lui, mais un petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait qu'il avait raison.

Il n'allait pas s'endormir avant le lever du soleil, alors il choisit de sortir de son lit et de partir marcher pour se vider l'esprit. Il prit des vêtements dans son armoire et sortit de son loft sans faire de bruit, ne prenant même pas la peine de laisser un mot aux deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie : sa fille et sa mère.

Il marcha sans savoir où il allait. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit qu'il était aller inconsciemment à leur endroit, les balançoires. Il s'assit dessus et commença à se balancer légèrement. Il chantonnait une petite chanson. Comme si il ne pleuvait pas assez, se dit-il. Cette phrase lui déclencha un petit rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes il entendit des pas derrière lui, il stoppa sa chanson et attendit que ce perturbateur parte, mais les pas se rapprochaient.

Il ne pensait pas se faire déranger par quelqu'un, surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait. Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule. Il allait commencer crier sur cette personne qui avait oser le déranger dans sa période de réflexion. Mais en se retournant il reconnu sa partenaire et amie, tremper par la pluie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Toute colère s'envola et il l'invita à s'asseoir sur la balançoire d'à côté.

Ils se sourirent un long moment, s'admirant mutuellement. Kate allait parler quand un énorme éclair s'abattit sur le parc. Les deux amis furent projeter en arrière et …

Kate se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne horriblement douloureux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et un rayon de soleil l'éblouie. Soleil ?! Il pleuvait il n'y a même pas dix minutes !

Elle se tourna vers son réveil, il était 7h. Non c'est pas possible. J'étais dans le parc, avec Castle, il y a eu un éclair et depuis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Oui que c'était-il passé ? Elle ne comprenait rien. Elle partit dans salle de bain et prit une nouvelle douche pour se relaxer et essayer de se remémorer les événements de la matinée, si on peut appeler ça, matinée, mais rien ne lui revint après cet éclair qui l'avait aveuglé et projeté en arrière.

Elle mit ça sur le compte du rêve, mais quelque chose clochait. Elle avait une griffure sur me mollet et ne se souvenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Elle ne chercha pas beaucoup plus loin et partit pour le poste.

De son côté notre écrivain n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Lui aussi ne se souvenait d'absolument rien. Enfin si mais rien depuis cet éclair. Ça se trouve il va m'arriver pareil que dans Misfits ! Ça serait trop cool ! J'ai hâte de voir quel pouvoir je vais avoir !

Une part de lui croyait ce qu'il disait et l'autre part le traiter de fou, ce que je suis, pensa-t-il.

Il partit prendre sa douche et ne mangea presque rien. Sa mère et sa fille se regardèrent et ne comprirent pas ce qu'il avait.

\- Richard tu es sur que ça va ?

Sa mère le sortit de ses pensées qui étaient peuplées de … rien du tout à vrai dire. Sa tête était vide.

\- Oui, oui je vais bien.

Sa réponse n'avait pas convaincu les deux femmes mais elle ne dirent rien.

Après avoir fini de fixer l'évier Castle partit pour le poste. Il avait une affaire à finir.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate attendait depuis une heure que Castle arrive avec son café, car ce matin elle avait besoin de ce café plus que tout.

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et, à son grand désespoir, ce n'était pas lui. C'était Ryan et Esposito qui arrivaient ensemble, tout sourire.

\- Bonjour boss, lança le latino

\- Bonjour, continua l'irlandais.

Kate mit un temps infini à leur répondre, elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait mit autant de temps à le faire.

\- Bonjour les gars.

\- Vous êtes sur que ça va, demanda Esposito.

\- Oui oui je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Comme d'habitude personne ne fut convaincu par la réponse de la jeune femme, même pas elle.

Les gars rejoignirent leur bureau et Kate se remit, difficilement, au travail.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à leur étage. Cette fois ci c'était Castle. Elle lui sourit de loin, le même sourire que dans son « rêve », ce qui frappa l'écrivain, qui se stoppa net en la voyant. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant qu'il ne reparte et lui dise :

\- J'ai oublié de me prendre un café.

Il avait dit ça en lui tendant le sien. Kate semblait rassuré et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Une petite heure passa sans que personne ne parle, ils avaient tous l'air concentré.

_ « __J'ai vraiment envie d'un bon gros donut je n'ai pas mangé ce matin ! __»_

\- Quel parfum ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Le donut, vous voulez quel parfum ? Je vais vous en chercher un si vous vous voulez !

\- Je n'ai pas demandé de donut !

\- Si vous venez de dire que vous n'aviez pas mangé ce matin et qui vous vouliez un bon gros donut.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel Castle !

\- Ah non ?!

Elle le regardait très bizarrement. Il se rassit et tourna la tête. _J'entends des voix, c'est pas possible ! Je deviens fou !_

_ « Comment il a su ? C'était bizarre mais tellement mignon ! Il faut que je lui parle ! »_

Il l'avait fixé pendant cette phrase et sa bouche ne bougeait absolument pas. Pourtant il avait entendu ce qu'elle disait.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Kate le remarqua et lui demanda :

\- Castle ça va ?

\- Je vais acheter des donuts, j'ai un peu faim. Vous en voulez un ?

« _Oui j'en veux bien un au chocolat et je veux bien allez dans les Hamptons avec vous. La ferme Kate !_ »

Castle sourit à cette phrase elle voulait bien venir avec lui. C'était super, méga, ultra cool !

\- Non merci ça va aller !

\- Ok je reviens.

Il était bizarre certes, mais elle trouvait ça extrêmement mignon. Elle se mordit la lèvre et commença à rougir. Elle espérait que personne ne le voit.

Rick courait presque dans les rues de New York. Il était heureux. Il lisait dans les pensées de sa muse. _C'est forcément ça mon pouvoir !_

Il prit deux donuts, un au chocolat pour sa partenaire qui, soit disant, n'en voulait pas et un à la mangue pour lui.

Au retour il chantonna un petit air joyeux, _pas comme celui de la veille_, pensa-t-il.

En arrivant à l'étage de la criminelle, il chercha sa partenaire des yeux et ne la trouva pas. Il posa les gâteaux sur son bureau.

\- Esposito, tu n'aurais pas vu Beckett ?

Kate releva la tête, surprise. Elle était là, sous ses yeux !

\- Non pas depuis que tu es partit !

Elle regarda Esposito, mais lui aussi ne semblait pas la voir, ou alors était-ce encore une mauvaise blague de la part de son partenaire. Elle se posta devant lui et se mit à bouger, il ne voyait rien. Elle lui fit des grimaces, mais rien y fit. Elle essaya de la toucher et se main passa à travers son corps. Une larmes coula sur sa joue, elle était devenu invisible …


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais que le chapitre est très court et je m'en excuse. Il serait plus long la prochaine fois, promis.**

**Merci encore pour les reviews, c'est très gentil.**

Castle s'assit sur sa chaise et attendit quelque temps que sa partenaire revienne.

De son côté elle attendait patiemment que son corps veuille bien réapparaître.

Au bout de quelques minutes Castle décida de partir. Il avait assez attendu. Elle l'avait abandonner, elle avait fuit. _Comme d'habitude !_ Il en avait marre de cette relation qui n'allait que dans un sens. Même si il avait eu une preuve qu'elle tenait à lui, il ne voulait plus y croire, plus LA croire. Elle ne savait que mentir. Il se leva et partit vers l'ascenseur emmenant ses gâteaux avec lui.

« _Il me quitte ! Il ne peut pas ma quitter ! Il n'a pas le droit !_ »

Il avait entendu sa muse parler mais elle n'était pas là. Ça devait encore être son imagination.

Quand il se retourna, Kate compris qu'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Ne voulant pas le laisser s'en aller elle continua.

« _Rick je suis là ! Assise sur ma chaise !_»

Il se retourna un nouvelle fois, ne comprenant rien. Il semblait désorienté.

« _Je suis invisible ! Mais je suis là !_ »

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête elle était avec lui hier soir, elle aussi avait un pouvoir. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si personne ne l'écoutait.

\- Toi aussi tu as un pouvoir ? Trop cool !

\- Tu peux arrêter de dire n'importe quoi et m'aider à sortir de ce pétrin !

\- Tu parles ?!

\- Bien sur que je parle ! Je suis invisible, pas muette !

\- Viens suis moi, je vais t'aider à sortir de cette situation bizarre !

Il attendit qu'elle monte avec lui, sa main montrant le chemin. À ce moment là un bleu passa devant lui et le regarda comme si il sortait d'un asile. Il sourit pour se redonner de la contenance et un petit rire sortit de la bouche de Beckett qui semblait être monté dans l'ascenseur.

Le jeune policier se retourna croyant que ce son aigu sortait de la bouche de l'écrivain. Les portes se refermèrent sur un Castle livide et humilié.

\- Kate tu vas me le payer !

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- C'est ça ! Tu as de la chance que je ne vois pas où tu es sinon …

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu m'aurais frappé peut-être ? Ou alors tu m'aurais plaqué contre cette paroi ? Je ne sais pas si tu serais capable de faire ça writer-boy. Laisse moi réfléchir ...

\- Man ! C'est writer-man !

\- Faudrait-il encore le prouver.

Castle ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle avait le sourire accroché aux oreilles. C'était bien d'être invisible aussi. Elle se sentait libre de dire ce qu'elle voulait car personne ne serait là pour le prouver vu que personne ne la voyait. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint en se mordant la lèvre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent la fic.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_**« Elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint en se mordant la lèvre. »**_

_\- _J'aimerai bien aussi mais je préférerais te voir !

_« __Merde, il lit dans mes pensées ! _»

\- Eh oui détective et c'est assez drôle ! J'ai appris beaucoup de chose à propos de vous aujourd'hui grâce à ça !

\- Oui et bien n'en profitez pas trop M. l'écrivain ou je vous met une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Pratique quand on ne peut même pas attraper son arme.

\- C'est surtout pratique quand personne ne peut voir ce que vous faites.

\- C'est pas juste !

Il boudait, ça la fit sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit sourire, ça l'aurait gênée.

\- C'est un peu énervant de ne pas te voir, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Ahhhhhh !

Il lui avait fait peur. Pourquoi il criait comme ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es là !

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle était là ! Visible !

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pouvoir qui marche quand il ne faut pas !_ »

\- Tu sais que je t'entends !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait envie de l'embrasser mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur une personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir et elle était dans les bras de Castle. Donc elle disparu.

\- Bonjour Castle !

\- Demming !

« _Il ne me vois pas ! Cool ! Il n'est peut être pas si nul ce pouvoir !__ »_

Castle jeta un regard glacial vers Kate, comme si il savait ou elle était. En même temps ce n'était pas très difficile. Elle était à côté de lui, comme deux secondes auparavant.

Il était jaloux ça se voyait et elle s'en voulait.

« _Il faut que je lui parle après ça tout ira mieux ! _»

Il esquissa un sourire pas très convainquant. Il fixait Demming comme si il allait le tuer.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

\- Kate n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non elle est repartit chez elle, elle avait ...

« _… oublié son téléphone !_ »

\- … c'est ça, oublié son téléphone.

\- Ah c'est pour ça qu'elle ne répond pas à mes messages !

« _Non c'est pas pour ça !_»

Richard sourit.

« _Arrête d'écouter ce que je dis !_»

Il chuchota un petit « _c__e n'est pas de ma faute ! _»

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

\- Non rien du tout.

Soudain l'ascenseur fit un bruit bizarre.

«_Non tu n'as pas intérêt à te bloquer maintenant toi !_»

Et si il se bloqua. Un long soupir sortit de la bouche de la femme flic, heureusement son petit copain n'entendit rien. C'était pas possible ! Pourquoi le monde s'acharnait contre elle ! Contre eux !

\- Je crois qu'on est coincé tout les deux ici ! Lança le flic

\- Je crois aussi !

_« __Castle appuis sur le bouton d'urgence l'autre n'a pas l'air de vouloir le faire !__»_

Il appuya sur le bouton et appela le gardien pour qu'il vienne les aider.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Oui bonjour monsieur ! C'est Castle ! C'est juste parce que je suis bloqué dans l'ascenseur avec l'inspecteur Demming et … c'est tout. Je voulais savoir si c'était possible de venir nous aider !

\- Oui j'appelle toute suite la compagnie.

\- D'accord merci !

Pendant la conversation Tom s'était rapproché de Kate même si il ne le savait pas. Ça mit Castle hors de lui. Comment osait-il ? Elle était à lui !

Elle se rapprocha de Castle, la présence de Tom près d'elle la rendait anxieuse.

Les yeux de Castle s'ouvrirent en grand. Il la voyait ! Et il la sentit quand elle passa près de lui.

\- Tu es réapparu !

\- À qui vous parlez Castle ?!

Kate avait l'air aussi surpris que lui. Il la voyait, enfin !

\- Personne c'est …

« _Une tâche sur ta chemise ! _»

\- Une tâche sur ma chemise que j'avais vu ce matin mais qui avait disparu et là elle est réapparu.

\- Ah oui je la vois !

Castle regarda sa chemise et effectivement il avait une tâche. C'était du chocolat qui provenait sûrement du donut de sa partenaire. Un petit rire sortit de sa bouche et de celle de Kate, ainsi que de celle de Demming, ce qui eu le don de les stoppés tout les deux.

« _Pourquoi il rit ? _ »

Aucune idée, mais il m'a l'air un peu bête quand même.

Il lui chuchota ça à l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire. Tom n'avait rien vu étant donner qu'il s'était retourner pour faire face à la porte.

\- Castle, vous connaissez bien Kate ?

\- Oui plutôt bien pourquoi ?

Il se méfiait qu'allait-il lui demander ? Quelque chose concernant son couple avec Kate, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle aimerait que je la demande en mariage ?

\- Pardon ?

Kate retint de justesse un petit cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Il voulait quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle parle avec cet idiot. Elle regarda Castle dont le regard s'assombrit. Mais il se reprit.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ! C'est pas un peu tôt !

« _Complètement d'accord !_»

\- Je ne sais pas ! On est bien ensemble alors je me disais …

« _TU es bien ensemble ! Ça veut rien dire ça ! _»

Cette réplique fit rire son partenaire. Oui ça ne voulait rien dire mais elle s'ouvrait. Oui bizarrement elle s'ouvrait. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait et maintenant qu'il la voyait mais elle disait quand même ce qu'elle pensait. Il la regarda tendrement et dit :

\- Je pense que c'est une idée brillante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour poster ce chapitre mais au collège il ne nous ménage pas avec les devoirs alors maintenant que je les ai tous fini je peux reprendre l'écriture.**

**Encore merci pour toutes les reviews. Et merci aussi aux lecteurs réguliers.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et désolé pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu laisser.**

« _Tu racontes quoi là ?_ »

Le visage de la jeune flic était déformé par la colère qu'elle avait envers sont partenaire. À cet instant précis, elle lui mettrait bien une balle entre les deux yeux. Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Elle venait enfin de s'ouvrir à lui et il venait de tout gâcher en une fraction de seconde. Des larmes menaçaient de dévaler des joues. Elle était en colère, certes, mais elle était aussi triste. Triste qu'il n'ait pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Triste qu'il la rejette, mais comment lui en vouloir, elle l'avait fait tellement de fois.

Tom, lui, avait le sourire accrocher aux oreilles ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de Kate. Un larme coula sur sa joue, Castle le vit et voulut parler mais Demming le fit le premier.

\- Ah c'est vrai ?

\- Oui si vous voulez qu'elle vous tue !

La voix de l'écrivain n'était pas très assuré et il n'avait cesser de regarder sa partenaire pendant qu'il parlait. Elle le dévisagea et un semblant de sourire réapparu sur ses lèvres, son écrivain lui rendit ce sourire.

De son côté Tom était abasourdi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si vous faîtes ça elle va partir et vous laissez tomber parce que ça va lui faire très peur !

Kate sourit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois, il la connaissait tellement bien.

\- C'est pas une chochotte ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous écoutez. Je suis sur que vous êtes juste jaloux mais il fallait y réfléchir avant monsieur l'écrivain. Je ferai ma demande ce week-end.

Pourquoi parlait-il de chochotte ? Ce n'est pas une histoire de chochotte, c'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'engager pour le moment et surtout pas avec lui. Elle voulait le tuer. Il l'énervait. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour sortir avec lui.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent extrêmement longues pour le couple Caskett. Tom, lui sifflotait de bonheur.

« _Plus pour longtemps. _» pensèrent les partenaires au même moment ce qui les fit sourire.

Après ça les portes s'ouvrirent sur le concierge. Il les laissa sortir et ferma l'ascenseur pour que l'ouvrier puisse le réparer.

Demming partit vers sa voiture mais vit celle de Kate en passant.

\- Vous êtes sur de ne pas savoir ou elle est ? Sa voiture est juste là !

\- Euh non ! Aucune idée !

\- Vous me cherchez les garçons ?

_D'où sort-elle ?_ Elle était à côté de lui il y a quelques secondes. Et maintenant elle …

\- Tenez Castle, apparemment vous avez oublié ça dans l'ascenseur.

\- Merci !

\- Vous venez on a une enquête à résoudre !

Ils partirent tout les deux vers la voiture et Kate ne lança même pas un regard à son futur ex petit copain. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir et son plan pour le larguer n'était pas encore près, elle devait l'affiner. En attendant elle ferait comme si il n'existait pas.

\- Eh attend Kate j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

«_Il va m'embêter encore longtemps celui là ?_» Castle sourit à la remarque de sa partenaire, il marquait des points.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais vous montrer que vous avez tort Castle !

« _Oh non pas ça !_» pensa la jeune femme.

Il posa un genou à terre.

\- Tom relève toi !

Elle paniquait. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça de cette façon et pas maintenant. Il ne l'écouta pas et commença à sortir le petit écrin de sa poche. Elle se mit à hurler :

\- Tom relève toi tout de suite !

\- Kate Beckett veux-tu m'épouser ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne l'aimait pas mais ne voulait pas lui annoncer comme ça. Elle le respectait. Elle aurait préférer ne pas être en publique mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Non, je ne veux pas !

En temps normal Castle aurait sourit mais là il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas et il comprenait pourquoi. Tom se releva brutalement, Kate pleurant toujours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne t'aime pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça mais là je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Rick essayait de s'éloigner pour ne pas rentrer dans la discussion et laisser un peu d'intimité au « couple » si on pouvait toujours appeler ça un couple. Mais le flic le rattrapa.

\- Venez ici Castle !

Kate se retourna, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer après mais ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Il se passe un truc entre vous deux ?

\- …

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle interrogea son partenaire « _Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ce genre de cas ?_ » Mais il haussa les épaules légèrement, il ne savait pas plus qu'elle.

Tom voulait sa réponse alors il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et reprit :

\- Kate réponds moi !

\- Non … pas pour l'instant !

\- Pas pour l'instant ?! Ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas elle même ce que voulait dire sa réponse, à part empirer les choses ça n'avait absolument rien fait.

\- J'en sais rien !

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?!

Il lui aboyait dessus, littéralement. Castle n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait le frapper mais se retint.

\- Lui parles pas comme ça !

\- Oh le petit écrivain merdique t'en mêle pas ! Et toi après ça ne me dit pas qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous.

Plus aucune larmes ne coulaient sur le visage de la flic. Il s'en était prit à Castle et ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Quand Castle allait envoyer son poing dans la figure Demming, Kate le retint et se mit à crier.

\- Ce que ça veut dire c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que LUI, que tu ne me comprends pas aussi bien que LUI, que tu n'es pas autant là pour moi que LUI. Ce que ça veut dire c'est que tu n'est pas LUI ! Et que je ne t'aime pas comme je l'aime LUI. Maintenant part avant que je te mette ma main dans la figure.

Castle était bouche bée parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Elle lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute à avoir. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient.

\- Casse -toi !

Sur ce Tom partit sans se retourner. Kate continuait de pleurer, alors Castle la prit dans ses bras. Elle se calma progressivement. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, c'était la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait depuis le début de la journée.

Castle l'entendit, bien évidement, alors il lui releva le menton, la regarda dans les yeux et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces et avaient un goût de cerise. Le baiser était doux. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts restèrent collés. Ils souriaient tout les deux comme des débiles.

Rien ne pouvait briser leur bulle sauf peut-être … un téléphone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais que j'ai encore du retard, mais le week-end a été chargé. Bref je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Pas de pouvoir dans celui là, ni vraiment d'humour mais il fallait le faire pour que tout finisse bien. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews (même si je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup).**

_**Rien ne pouvait briser leur bulle sauf peut-être … un téléphone.**_

Celui de Castle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit l'identité de l'appelant. Il l'avait presque oublié celle là.

\- Gina … Merde ! Je reviens dans deux secondes !

\- J'attends !

Il était gêné, ça se voyait, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi son éditrice pouvait le gêné à ce point là. Ce n'était que son éditrice, à moins que …

Elle écouta la conversation attentivement pour savoir si ses pensées était véridiques.

\- Oui Gina !

\- Ton invitation dans les Hamptons tient toujours ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- Comment ça ?

\- En fait j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

Oui elle avait raison, il lui avait proposé. Elle avait une folle envie de le gifler. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Elle le savait très bien mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle voulait pleuré mais se retint. Elle se sentait trahi mais il venait de dire qu'il y allait avec elle. La trahison primait sur le reste. Après cet appel ils allaient avoir une longue conversation.

\- Et tu ne savais pas ça hier soir ?!

\- Non !

\- Mais tu lui avais proposé avant ? Ça non plus tu ne le savais pas hier soir ?

\- Si mais elle a changé d'avis !

« _Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! J'avais juste un obstacle sur mon passage ! J'ai toujours eu envie d'y aller, c'est juste toi qui n'a pas compris mes signaux ! _»

Il se retourna rapidement. De nouvelles larmes coulaient le long des joues de sa belle. Elle lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup. Il la fixait essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé mais il l'avait trahi et il savait que se faire pardonner serait dur.

Aujourd'hui elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Oui c'est grâce à leur pouvoir. Mais il venait de se rendre compte que si il avait attendu quelques jours de plus elle lui aurait avoué ses sentiments et qu'en partant avec Gina il l'aurait fait se renfermer sur elle même. De ce fait il aurait pu dire adieu à un futur « nous ».

Lui aussi commença à pleurer. Hier soir il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie et il allait en payer les frais.

Les yeux de Kate était noir de colère mais en voyant les larmes de son partenaire, non ça c'était avant, de son amant, peut-être un peu trop tôt pour le dire, de son petit-copain, oui c'était ce qui était le plus ressemblant. En voyant ses larmes son regard s'adoucit. Elle se sentait coupable, c'était aussi de sa faute à elle si il était aller chercher ailleurs. Maintenant elle s'en voulait. Elle fit un pas vers lui, elle lui devait bien, il fit le deuxième. Ils finirent le court chemin dans un synchronisme parfait et s'en plus attendre leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, se domptèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une.

Mais comme ces deux là ne peuvent jamais être tranquille, une voix aiguë et visiblement énervée les interrompit. Gina.

\- Richard Castle, je veux ton livre maintenant sur mon bureau !

Les deux amoureux étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Comme était-elle arrivé aussi vite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais en route pour venir mangé le déjeuner avec toi. J'étais dans le taxi quand tu as complètement arrêter de répondre à mes questions et quand tu m'as même raccroché au nez. Alors j'ai dit au chauffeur d'accélérer un peu parce que notre discussion ne pouvait pas se terminer là et je suis arrivé ici.

À la façon de Rick une vingtaine voir une trentaine de minutes plus tôt, Kate essaya de s'échapper voulant les laisser tout les deux.

\- Revenez-ici Lieutenant ! Vous faîtes aussi partie de cette histoire, non ?!

Kate acquiesça lentement, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Rick.

\- Donc je disais que je veux ton bouquin immédiatement sur mon bureau !

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible ça ?!

\- Alors je ne suis plus ton éditrice ! Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! Et rend moi mon argent !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ?!

\- Ah oui tu crois ?

La jeune lieutenant se sentait de trop et fautive aussi. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Rick perdait son éditrice. Elle ne voulait pas ça !

Castle savait que son ex-femme ne pouvait pas le virer comme ça. Enfin si elle pouvait mais elle n'oserait jamais.

\- C'est quoi ton fichu problème Gina ?

\- Richard Castle tu es viré !

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis ton gagne pain !

\- Peut-être mais tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ! Et des gagne-pain il en existe partout.

\- Tu es jalouse c'est tout !

\- Moi jalouse ! Hein ! N'importe quoi !

\- Si c'est ça ! Mais tu sais c'est pas de ma faute si t'es conne aussi ! Vire moi je m'en fiche je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

« _Rick fait pas ça !_ » cette pensée était accompagné d'un regard à fendre le cœur. « _Je ne veux pas que ce soit de ma faute._»

\- C'est pas ta faute !

Il lui fit un léger sourire pour la rassurer même si lui ne l'était pas vraiment. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait mais il préférait perdre tout ce qu'il avait, plutôt que de perdre Kate. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Une éditrice jalouse ce n'est rien à côté. Une nouvelle fois la voix de son ex-femme le sortit de ses pensée.

\- Ok j'admets que je suis jalouse ! Mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

\- Mon cœur !

Sur cette réplique digne d'une Martha Rodgers, il s'en alla, emmenant sa détective avec lui.

Kate avait sourit en entendant cette dernière phrase. Elle avait le cœur du grand Richard Castle, ce n'est pas rien. Elle se lova contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bien dans ses bras. Soudain la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Il avait quitté son éditrice ! Elle se posta devant lui, le stoppant instantanément.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tout est de ma faute !

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Et de toutes façons elle reviendra.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je veux !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne, c'était une concurrente. Elle ne voulait juste pas qu'il quitte sa maison d'édition à cause d'elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas détective, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule femme.

Elle se mit à rougir et mordit sa lèvre. Comment il pouvait la mettre dans cet état avec juste des mots ?

\- Elle en a de la chance !

\- Je pense aussi !

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Très bien pourquoi ?

Elle le frappa légèrement sur le torse.

\- Tu es irrécupérable !

\- Je sais.

Ils se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de l'autre, quand … Pour une fois rien du tout. Il s'admirent pendant un temps qui leur parut à la fois infini et à la fois très court. C'est elle qui rompit le silence.

\- Et si on allait mangé.

\- Excellente idée, mais c'est moi qui invite !

\- Moitié, moitié !

\- Quel genre de gentleman ferait moitié, moitié ? Nan c'est moi qui paye.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais Mademoiselle Beckett.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas ?

\- Jamais !

\- D'accord mais la prochaine fois ce sera moi.

\- Euhhh … laisse moi y réfléchir.

\- Comme je disais irrécupérable !

Le nouveau couple se dirigea vers Remy's, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant d'amour.

**J'espère que c'était bien ? Sinon dites le moi.**

**À plus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié j'avais juste une panne d'inspiration mais mon voyage en Italie m'a beaucoup aidé à en retrouver. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre et encore merci à tout ceux qui lisent.**

Le nouveau couple était assis depuis environ une heure, maintenant, sur le bureau de Beckett, cherchant l'identité du meurtrier de Roger Farraday.

\- Rick j'y arrive pas. Comment ils ont pu trouver aussi peu d'indices ? J'ai l'impression que quand on est pas là, ils ne bossent pas !

\- C'est normal que tu n'y arrive pas vu que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée.

\- Je préférais t'embrasser, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant.

\- Pas faux ! Pour ce qui est des gars, je pense qu'ils nous ont caché quelque chose. Regarde comment ils nous regarde.

\- Oui ils n'ont pas bougé depuis tout a l'heure et ne travaillent pas. On devrait aller les voir.

\- Complètement d'accord.

Au même moment sur le bureau d'Esposito.

\- Eh Bro t'as vu comment ils sont concentrés sur l'enquête ?

\- Ouais c'est flippant Javi. Tu ne penses pas qu'on les a fait mariner assez longtemps, ça fait une heure qu'ils sont dessus.

\- Mais non ils faut les laisser faire. J'ai envie de leur faire payer leur abandon.

\- Oui mais ça fait quand même une heure qu'ils sont sur une enquête qui est déjà résolut.

\- Et … c'est pas grave, ça n'a pas l'air de les dérangé et ils n'ont pas encore fait le plus gros.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser faire la paperasse.

\- Je vais me gêné. Ils nous ont abandonné toute une matinée, il fait bien qu'ils nous le payent.

\- Tu es un peu dur avec eux. Oh ils arrivent !

\- Fait comme si tu faisais quelque chose.

\- Comme si ils ne nous avaient pas encore grillé.

\- Dites qu'est-ce que vous faites les gars ?

\- Rien Boss, on travaille.

\- En nous observant comme des animaux en cage.

\- On ne vous observait pas Castle, il faut arrêter d'être parano.

\- Ryan, toi dit nous ce qu'il se passe.

\- Désolé Castle mais il ne se passe rien du tout. Nous sommes sur l'affaire, comme vous.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Bon vu que vous ne faites rien, je vous laisserez faire la paperasse.

\- Non ! C'est vous qui avez passé la matinée on ne sait où pendant que nous on résolvait cette enquête alors c'est à vous de faire les papiers. Et toi aussi Castle.

\- Quoi ? Vous l'avez résolu et pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé ? Bro t'es vraiment pas cool ! Bon c'était qui ? L'associé ? La femme ? La complice ?

\- Aucun des trois. Le mari de la complice !

\- Celle qui ne savait rien !

\- Et oui Beckett !

\- Et vous l'avez interrogé ?

\- À ton avis ? Maintenant qu'on vous l'a dit notre journée est terminé donc on va pouvoir rentré chez nous tu viens Ryan ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils nous laissent comme ça !

\- Ils ne nous ont pas raconté, ils seront obligé de faire le rapport nous ne sommes au courant de rien.

\- Lieutenant Ryan, lieutenant Esposito où allez vous ?

\- Et bien on rentre chez nous Capitaine pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le rapport Esposito, que Beckett et Castle partent en vacances ce soir et qu'ils n'auront pas le temps de le faire.

\- Si ils se dépêchent ils peuvent y arriver.

\- Mais bien sur. Castle, Beckett vous pouvez y aller mais avant passez dans mon bureau, Ryan, Esposito commencez moi ce rapport.

Beckett ne put empêcher un petit rire de sortir de sa bouche et Castle leur tira la langue.

« Vous avez de la chance ! Je vais me venger ! »

\- Esposito va se venger !

\- Tu n'as pas lu dans ses pensées ?

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Temps que tu n'utilises pas ton pouvoir sur moi ça me va !

\- Mais je l'utilises sur toi c'est juste que tu ne le sais pas ! Par exemple quand tu repensais à ce midi et que …

\- Oui je m'en rappelle c'est bon pas besoin de me le dire.

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'emplir de malice et Beckett rougit.

\- Tu rougis !

\- Tais-toi ! … Capitaine vous vouliez nous voir ?

\- Oui c'est juste pour vous dire que vous avez de la chance que je sois plutôt gentil. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait ce matin et je ne veux pas le savoir. Toujours est-il que vous avez raté la fin de l'enquête donc je vous ai posez un jour de repos aujourd'hui, heureusement que vous en avez plein en plus. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, je ne le ferai pas à chaque fois.

\- Bien Monsieur. Alors je ne serai pas sanctionner ?

\- Non mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que je le fais.

\- Oui ça ne se reproduira plus, je vous le promets.

\- De toutes façons je suis sur que c'est de la faute de M. Castle !

\- Je n'ai rien fait moi !

\- Oui et bien vous non plus je ne veux plus que vous ratiez un jour de travail, en tout cas pour la semaine de reprise.

\- D'accord Monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez disposer !

Ils sortirent du bureau, prirent leurs manteaux et firent un dernier sourire aux Bros avant de monter dans l'ascenseur.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas me relaxer en prenant un bon bain !

\- Et après tu feras ta valise ?

\- Pour les Hamptons ?

\- Pour les Hamptons !

\- Oui.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Si tu veux !

Ils se turent, souriant comme deux débiles amoureux.

Au même moment à la morgue

Lanie était tranquillement en train de remplir la paperasse pour la mort de Roger Farraday quand son téléphone retentit.

\- Javi, que le vaut cet appel ?

\- Es-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Castle et Beckett ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Ils ont passé la matinée en dehors du Precinct et ne sont revenus qu'à 14h et là ils viennent de partir tout les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Ils se tutoyaient et étaient plus proche que d'habitude. Je te promets, Beckett était bizarre. Elle ne souriait pas normalement et rigolait dès que Castle à fait une blague. Ils sont restés une heure devant le tableau à ne rien, à part se regarder et sourire comme des débiles. Bon ils ont aussi un peu enquêter mais principalement le reste.

\- Ok j'avoue que c'est bizarre mais Kate ne m'a rien. Écoute je vais me renseigner, je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Ok !

La jeune légiste raccrocha, le regard dans le vide. C'était effectivement étrange. Sa meilleure amie ne lui avait rien dit, pourtant il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Elle devait lui demander. Elle allait aller voir son amie juste après avoir finit de rédiger son rapport.

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, il n'est pas terrible. Je vais essayé de faire mieux la prochaine fois.**

**À la prochaine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour les amis. Voilà le nouveau chapitre que je postes maintenant en raison de mon énorme pause de trois semaines. C'est une petit lot de consolation. Merci encore pour les reviews et bonne lecture. Je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient dans leur bain, silencieux, Kate jouant avec les doigts de son « petit copain » si on pouvait déjà dire ça. Rick lui était dans ses pensées.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Parce que je te rappelle que je ne peux pas t'entendre, moi.

\- Je pense à la chance que j'ai d'être là, avec toi !

Ils se regardaient désormais dans les yeux et Kate avait arrêté de jouer avec ses doigts.

« Comment tu fais pour me faire craquer à chaque fois ? »

\- Tu n'avais pas envie de parler là ?

\- Non, j'ai plutôt envie de t'embrasser !

Leur baiser était doux et sensuel. Chacun prouvant l'autre l'amour qu'il lui porte. Ils durent se séparer, à contre cœur, quand l'air leur manqua.

\- T'es trop romantique !

\- Je sais !

Cette réplique lui valut une petite frappe sur le torse et une Beckett amoureuse qui se blottit contre lui, contre sa chaleur.

\- Je t'aime Kate !

Il avait hésité longtemps pour lui dire. Il avait peur de sa réaction peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillant. Elle voulait le dire mais les mots ne sortaient, pourtant c'est ce qu'elle pensait très fort et ça la rendait triste. Elle le pensait. Parfait il allait entendre ses pensées. Peut-être que son pouvoir n'était pas si nul que ça. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Rick ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne disait rien et souriait de toutes ses dents. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre elle lui demanda :

\- T'as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Bah … ce que je pensais !

\- Non tu pensais quoi ?

Des larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues, il avait tout entendu pendant toute la journée et maintenant qu'elle en avait besoin son pouvoir ne marchait plus. C'était peut-être un peu excessif mais la fatigue l'emportait sur tout.

« Je pensais que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il avait vu que ça n'allait pas. Il savait qu'il avait du rater quelque chose d'important pour elle, pour eux mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi, bien qu'il ait une petite idée. Il entendit enfin ses pensées et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il voulait se faire pardonner, il avait raté la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa douce et lui prouva son amour par un baiser, une nouvelle fois.

Quand ils se séparèrent ils restèrent front contre front, savourant leur moment d'intimité, rien que tout les deux quand une main frappa à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce qui vient nous déranger à cette heure ci ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une personne … Lanie ! Attends moi là je vais voir !

Elle sortit de la baignoire, enfila son peignoir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Rick ne l'écouta pas, une fois encore et la suivit, après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de ne pas écouter les ordres ?!

\- Surtout quand c'est toi qui les donne.

Elle sourit légèrement et regarda par le judas et vit sa meilleure amie, des sacs de chinois à la main.

\- Merde ! C'est elle ! Ne fait pas de bruit elle va s'en aller.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la métisse commençait à s'impatienter. Elle savait pertinemment que la détective était chez elle. Elle frappa une seconde fois mais personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela.

\- Merde ! … Oui allô !

\- Kate, enfin j'ai frappé à ta porte plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il faut que je m'inquiète parce que je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est devant.

\- Non tous va bien j'étais juste en train de prendre un bain. Je vais venir t'ouvrir dans un instant.

\- Bien, je t'attends.

La jeune flic raccrocha et souffla tout l'air que pouvait contenir ses poumons.

\- Rick, suis moi, il faut que tu te cache !

\- Quoi ?

\- Cache toi, je ne veux pas qu'elle te vois. Après elle va s'imaginer des choses et elle ne me lâchera pas de la soirée. S'il te plaît. Je m'occupe vite d'elle et après je reviens avec toi !

\- Tu promets que tu vas faire vite parce que je ne vais pas attendre toute la soirée dans ta chambre.

\- Promis.

Elle l'embrassa et prit la direction de la porte après avoir enfilé un short en jean et un débardeur bleu.

\- Hey sweetheart !

\- Hey ! Entre ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre je n'ai pas entendu !

\- C'est pas grave ! Il faut que je te parle de l'affaire Castle !

De la chambre il entendait tout. C'est pourquoi quand il entendit son nom il fut surpris.

\- De l'affaire Castle ?

\- Oui il paraît que vous avez passer la matinée en dehors du commissariat, rien que tout les deux. Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Nan rien, on était pas ensemble ! Je ne me sentais pas bien et il est partit parce que je n'étais pas là. À midi je l'ai appelé pour qu'il revienne et qu'on puisse finir l'enquête. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué que ça !

Une fois qu'il serait sortit, l'écrivain se promit de complimenté sa muse pour ses dons d'imagination.

\- Ah oui ! Et comment tu expliques les regards, je cites, « amoureux » et les sourires de « débiles amoureux ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? C'est Esposito qui t'as raconté ça ?

\- Ça se pourrait !

\- Et bien il dit n'importe quoi ! Il ne se passe rien entre Castle et moi, d'accord ?

\- Ok, ok. Maintenant pourrais-tu t'asseoir et manger ?

\- Non j'ai des choses à faire, je n'ai pas le temps de faire une soirée filles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ?

\- Ma valise !

\- Pour ?

\- Pour aller chez mon père pour le week-end. Je lui ai promis d'arriver tôt demain matin.

\- Et tu ne peux pas l'appeler pour lui dire que tu arriveras une heure plus tard.

\- Non ! Lanie s'il te plait !

\- D'accord je vais m'en aller ! J'ai juste une dernière question pour toi. Je peux la poser ?

\- Vas-y de toute façon tu le feras quand même alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Vu que apparemment il ne se passe rien entre toi et writerboy, pour le moment …

\- Man ! C'est writer-man !

Elle avait corrigé l'erreur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait corrigé l'erreur qu'elle même faisait en général. Ça aussi il devrait lui dire une fois sa captivité fini.

\- Oui et ben writer-man. Ce pourrait-il qu'il se passe quelque chose bientôt ?

\- Ce dépend ce que veut dire bientôt.

\- Genre dans une semaine !

\- Je n'en sais rien Lanie, d'accord ! C'est compliqué mais je te promets que j'y réfléchis sérieusement en ce moment. Ça te va ?

\- Pour l'instant oui. Mais je veux être la première au courant quand le moment sera venu.

\- Promis !

« Je fais beaucoup trop de promesse aujourd'hui ! »

Cette réplique fit rire l'écrivain, qui n'entendait décidément que les phrase non-importante. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'avait rien entendu tout à l'heure.

\- Bon alors je vais y aller et te laisser seule pour réfléchir à ta future relation avec ton écrivain.

\- Merci.

Quand Kate ouvrit la porte qui trouva elle sur le seuil de la porte ?

**Ne me tuez pas ! J'aime bien le suspens. À la prochaine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews !**

**PS : Pour ceux qui l'aurait déjà lu, je le reposte mais avec des tirets cette fois.**

_**Quand Kate ouvrit la porte qui trouva elle sur le seuil de la porte ?**_

« _Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici lui ? _»

Castle entendait tout et avait bien une petite idée de qui était le « lui ». Soit c'était Tom et si c'était lui ça allait chauffer. Soit c'était Jim Beckett, ce qui gâcherai le plan de Kate. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit la deuxième solution.

\- Bonjour Katie ! Je vous dérange peut-être ?

\- Oh non M. Beckett vous ne dérangez pas du tout.

Kate lança un regard de feu à son amie. Son plan était ruiné, elle allait être obligé de lui parler ce soir.

« _Non mais qu'elle barbe ! _»

\- Oh mais appelez moi Jim …

\- Lanie ! Je m'appelle Lanie !

\- Vous êtes la meilleure amie de Katie ?

« _Oui c'est elle ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de m'appeler Katie en public. C'est gênant ! _»

Le téléphone de Kate émit un petit bruit signalant un SMS. Elle se jeta dessus et lu : _Moi je trouve que c'est très mignon, Katie !_

Elle était surprise comment avait-il su ? Elle lança son regard le plus noir à la porte de sa chambre, sachant très bien qu'il guettait sa réaction.

« _Pourquoi même à distance tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'écouter ce que je dis ! _»

_Je n'en sais rien ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

Elle lui tira la langue ce qui intrigua les deux autres personnes dans la pièce.

\- Tu es sur que ça va Kate ?

\- Oui très bien.

Le jeune légiste la fixa, comme pour la sonder et s'exclama :

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est là depuis tout ce temps !

À côté Jim ne comprenait rien. D'abord sa fille qui tire la langue à une porte, ensuite son amie qui criait des choses n'ayant aucun sens, il ne manquait plus que le petit copain hystérique et tout serai parfait.

C'est ce moment là que choisit une personne pour s'incruster dans l'appartement, encastrant presque la porte dans le mur en l'ouvrant.

\- Kate tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! C'est un bon à rien et … Bonjour ! Je peux te parler en privée ?

«_ Il ne manquait plus que lui ! _»

Castle avait parfaitement entendu et l'idée que Tom fasse aussi partie de la soirée ne lui plut guère mais il ne bougea pas. Attendant la suite des événements.

\- Vas-y qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Je t'aime Kate ! Et je ne veux pas que tu aille gâcher ta vie avec cet écrivain qui va te tromper et te faire souffrir comme jamais alors que moi je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, et que je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

\- Je ne vais pas m'énerver parce que ça ne servirai à rien mais je croyais que j'avais été claire tout à l'heure. Je ne t'aime pas et ça ne changera pas, même si il me trompe ou je ne sais quoi. Ok ? Donc s'il te plaît, sort de chez moi.

Des larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. En une phrase cet idiot venait de faire ressortir toutes les craintes qu'elle avait mis un temps fou à enfouir au fond d'elle. Il fallait qu'il parte avant de tout foutre en l'air avec Castle. Elle essayait de le faire disparaître par la pensée mais ça ne marchait pas. Normal ! Elle ferma les yeux cherchant un moyen de le faire partir et ravalant ses larmes par la même occasion.

Elle doutait de lui, Castle l'avait compris au ton qu'elle avait utilisé et ses pensées lui avaient confirmé. Elle ne devait pas douter sinon tout pouvait basculer entre eux. Il avait enfin réussi à s'approcher d'elle, ce n'était pas pour qu'un débile mette tout à la poubelle, pas tant d'efforts et tant de temps. Non ! C'est pourquoi il sortit de sa cachette.

\- Bon tu n'as pas compris qu'elle voulait que tu partes ! Elle ne veut pas de toi alors part !

Lanie était bouche bée. Elle avait appris tellement de choses aujourd'hui que son cerveau allait exploser. Elle se réjouissait que Kate est rompu avec Demming, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi Castle était là. Enfin si elle avait une idée mais ne voudrai pas l'admettre tant que son amie ne lui aurait pas confirmé. Elle continua d'écouter la conversation passant des deux hommes, à Kate en passant par son père qui semblait tombé des nus. Elle devait avoir une conversation avec se meilleure amie mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain ou dans les jours qui suivent. Une semaine, elle décida qu'une semaine c'était assez long et qu'en plus elle aurait des détails croustillants sur l'écrivain. D'ailleurs pourquoi riait-il celui là ?

Jim ne comprenait rien. Un homme qu'il avait cru identifié comme le petit copain de sa fille était arrivé en criant. Il ne savait pourquoi il était là mais il semblait énervé. Peut-être que lui était amoureux d'elle mais pas elle. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. Ce qui l'embrouilla encore plus c'est quand Castle débarqua. D'où sortait-il ? De la chambre ? Il ne savait pas ! Il avait cru comprendre qu'il était le petit ami de sa fille. Mais qui était l'autre homme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. « _Et moi qui regrettait de ne pas être aller au cinéma je suis servi. Il ne manque plus que le pop corn et c'est bon !_ »

Castle partit presque dans un fou rire en entendant cette réplique, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Jim qui devait se croire sur une autre planète tellement les choses était compliqué. Déjà que lui n'avait pas tout compris, alors Jim. Son rire se stoppa quand il vit le regard assassin de Kate. Il n'avait pas non plus pensé à Kate qui ne voulait peut-être pas qu'il débarque comme ça dans la salon, pour faire une scène de « jalousie » parce que oui c'est de la jalousie, devant son père et sa meilleure amie.

Kate était sortit de sa léthargie au moment où Rick commençait à rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il riait mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de le faire. Elle voulait le tuer tout comme son père qui avait ruiné son plan, Tom qui lui faisait une scène devant son père et Lanie qui allait s'empresser de lui poser un tas de questions, auxquelles elle n'avait pas la réponse. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait simplement passer du bon temps avec son nouveau petit copain mais ce n'était pas possible. L'univers s'acharnait toujours sur elle. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas la réponse et ne voulait pas la trouver ça l'énerverai encore plus. Elle avait besoin d'air mais avant elle devait faire sortir tout le monde de chez elle.

Tom n'avait pas capter pourquoi Castle s'était mis à rire juste après lui avoir ordonner de quitter l'appartement de sa petite amie, ex, il ne savait pas trop. Il allait se remettre à parler pour se défendre mais la flic le fit la première.

\- Alors je vais tous vous demandez de partir parce que là j'en peut plus. Tom je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais, donc tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester. Papa je suis vraiment contente que tu sois passer mais comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. Je t'appellerai demain, promis quand tout sera résolu. Lanie je pense que tu as eu assez de détails croustillants que tu pourras raconter à Esposito, qui le dira à Ryan, pour ce soir. Toi aussi tu peux rentrer chez toi. Et je sais, il faudra prévoir une soirée fille. Et enfin Castle. Je suis désolé que notre soirée soit gâcher mais rentre aussi s'il te plaît parce que j'en envie de tuer quelqu'un et ce serai bête que ce soit toi. On se voit demain de toute façon. Au revoir tout le monde je sors, j'ai besoin d'air. Es-ce que le dernier qui sortira pourra claquer la porte. Merci.

Sur ce elle sortit dehors. Laissant quatre personnes bouche bée derrière elle.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut.**

**Sur ce je vous dit à la prochaine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Encore désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à le posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le dernier.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Kate était désormais dehors, sous une petite brise fraîche de mi-mai, qui lui fit regretter instantanément de ne pas avoir pris son manteau.

Elle marchait tranquillement, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle ne pensait à rien en particulier, elle se vidait simplement l'esprit. Elle voulait oublier un instant le monde et tous les problèmes qui venaient avec.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage quand elle arriva sur les balançoires. Elle s'assit et admira les étoiles, enfin le peu qui échappaient aux nuages.

Dans son appartement :

Tom était parti le premier, ayant enfin compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue dans la vie de Kate. Enfin c'est ce qu'espérait les trois autres.

Jim les avait ensuite quitter, glissant un « _Prenez bien soin d'elle !_ » à l'oreille de Rick. Ce à quoi il avait répondu par un hochement de tête.

Il ne restait plus que l'écrivain et la légiste. Ils s'affairaient à remettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement. Ils ne parlaient pas. On n'aurait pu entendre les mouches voler mais le silence n'était pas pesant, il était plutôt reposant. Lanie n'avait pas envie de faire subir un de ses interrogatoires à Rick. Elle avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses ce soir et préférait en parler avec sa meilleure amie. Elle, elle savait comment la faire avouer.

Une fois le rangement fini, elle s'en alla, laissant l'écrivain seul avec lui même. On put entendre un petit « _Au revoir_ » sortir de sa bouche, auquel seul le silence répondit.

Il était fatiguée. La journée avait été longue et cette histoire de pouvoirs l'avait épuisée. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il s'assit sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas partir, malgré ce que la flic lui avait dit. Il attendrai jusqu'à son retour pour lui parler. Il devait absolument lui dire qu'il ne l'abandonnerai jamais, et que jamais il ne lui ferai du mal. Il l'aimait tellement, que ça lui faisait mal. Pas une douleur insupportable, non plutôt une douleur réconfortante « _Comme si c'était possible ?_ » se dit-il. C'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait, signe que, oui, c'était possible.

Plus tard :

Rick s'était endormi depuis plus de deux heures. Kate ne semblait pas être rentrer. Les lumières étaient toutes encore allumées. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle était peut-être aller chez un ou une ami(e), elle n'aurait eu personne à prévenir vu que personne ne devait se trouver chez elle. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas ça. Si c'était le cas il avait du soucis à se faire. Elle devait réfléchir à eux, au couple qu'ils pourraient formé. Son instinct lui disait d'aller là où tout à commencer, les balançoires.

Sur les balançoires :

Kate ne savait depuis combien de temps elle était assise là. Elle réfléchissais à ce que Tom avait dit. Castle était un coureur de jupons mais il semblait avoir changer. Elle le croyait vraiment mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses doutes de remonter à la surface. Ils lui gâchaient la vie. Des doutes, elle avait toujours des doutes. Elle devait les faire partir mais le seul moyen était de parler à Rick. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 2h06. _Demain_ se dit-elle. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas trop tard.

Elle continua d'admirer les étoiles, enfin le peu qu'il restait, les nuages recouvraient presque tout le ciel. Il allait pleuvoir, elle le savait mais s'en moquait. Elle voulait rester là. Cet endroit la rassurait. Il lui était familier. De petites gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Elle releva les yeux et cru voir un éclair au loin. La pluie s'intensifia de plus en plus. Malgré ça, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Des pas qui se reprochaient. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête pour voir qui s'était qu'un éclair la projeta en arrière.

Dans le parc, avant l'éclair :

Il était venu à pied. Ça lui avait permis de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait au cas où Kate était effectivement dans le parc.

Il passa un petit portail et alla directement aux balançoires. Une fine pluie commença à lui tomber dessus, et elle s'intensifia mais il s'en moquait, il devait confirmer sa théorie. Arrivé à destination, il l'aperçut et se rapprocha d'elle. Il ne dit aucun mot, attendant d'être à sa hauteur pour commencer à parler. Au moment où elle commença à se retourner un éclair le projeta en arrière.

Le lendemain matin :

Kate se réveilla avec une tronçonneuse dans la tête, comme la veille. Elle bougea légèrement. Son réveil indiquait 7h, le 18 mai. Elle se leva, regarda autour d'elle et se retourna violemment vers son réveil. Le 18 mai. _Non ce n'est pas possible ! C'était hier ça ! Le jour de l'orage avec Castle !_ Elle chercha son portable pour regarder la date. C'était la même. Elle alla sur son calendrier, pareil. Elle alluma la télé, les infos disaient la même chose. _Non ce n'est pas possible !_

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle lui avait enfin avouer ses sentiments, ils étaient en couple et allaient partir dans les Hamptons et ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle partit prendre sa douche, s'habilla exactement comme dans son rêve, comme pour le rendre réel même si elle savait très bien que ça ne changerai rien. Elle ne se coiffa pas, se maquilla un peu, ne mangea pas et quitta son appartement, triste.

Dans le loft de Castle :

Lui aussi se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. En voulant se retourner il tomba par terre, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état. Il se releva, le dos en compote. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus que nécessaire sur son réveil qui indiquait le 18 mai. _C'est une blague ?_

Il sortit de sa chambre, courant vers sa mère et sa fille qui discutaient autour de l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Alors d'abord bonjour Richard !

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Oui, oui bonjour ! Vous pouvez répondre à ma question ?

\- On est le 18 mai je crois ! Pourquoi tu demande ça papa ?

\- Alors ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

\- Quoi je n'ai pas entendu ce que disait, fils !

\- Non rien ! Merci !

Il retourna dans sa chambre déçu et triste. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait pas rompu avec Tom. Son père n'avait pas ruiné son plan. Lanie ne l'avait pas bombarder de questions. Et surtout ils n'étaient pas en couple et n'iraient pas dans les Hamptons ensemble. À moins qu'elle se décide à faire un pas vers lui. Et ça ce n'était pas gagner.

Inconsciemment, il s'habilla comme dans son rêve et ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il ne mangea pas et prit un taxi direction le Precinct.

Au 12th Precinct :

Kate venait d'arriver. Tous ses collègues la regardaient bizarrement, en temps normal, ça n'aurait énervé mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne lui importait. Elle errait comme une âme en peine. Son teint était aussi pâle que celui d'un fantôme et ses yeux ne reflétait aucun sentiment.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et commença à fixer le mur en face d'elle.

Le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur retentit mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait peur de croiser le regard de son partenaire. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de le supporter. Elle voulait secrètement qu'il ne vienne pas. Cette idée la rendait encore plus triste, surtout que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrai avant un long moment.

Ryan et Esposito était devant son bureau. Ils la regardaient.

\- Elle a vraiment l'air mal en poing, constata l'irlandais.

\- D'accord avec toi Bro.

\- Bonjour boss.

Elle tourna la tête lentement et les fixa un long moment avant de leur répondre par un « Bonjour » à peine audible.

\- Vous êtes sur que ça ? Lui demanda le latino.

Elle lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête et continua de fixer son mur.

Les garçons partir pour leurs bureau. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. La seule chose qu'il leur venait à l'esprit était : le départ de Castle.

**J'espère que l'idée du rêve vous a plu, sinon faîtes le moi savoir.**

**Je vous dit à plus et laissez des reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, voici les nouveau chapitre que j'avais complètement laissé à l'abandon. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

Kate était toujours dans son état de léthargie et n'en sortait pas. Ses coéquipiers commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter pour elle. Dès que Castle arrivera, ils iront lui parler. Lui seul pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle.

Le mur en face d'elle l'aidait à réfléchir. Elle avait chercher en quoi ce rêve était différent des autres qu'elle avait fait sur lui. Ce qui était différent c'est que dans celui là, elle lui avait avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, ça c'était nouveau. Avant elle n'avait jamais réussi, ou c'était réveillé avant. Elle aurait aimer que ce soit la réalité. Elle c'était senti tellement bien, en sécurité. Elle aurait voulu que ça dure toute la vie, mais non, évidemment. La vie s'acharnait toujours contre elle. Elle ne pouvait pas juste être heureuse ? La réponse qu'elle trouva était définitivement non. Non jamais elle ne sera heureuse. Cette pensée fit coulée une larme sur sa joue. Larme qui ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux des Bros, ni à ceux de Castle qui venait d'arriver.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu et encore maintenant elle ne le voyait pas. Il s'assit sur sa chaise. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre sa partenaire dans un état pareil. Il ne voyait pas. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable, perdue. Elle avait l'air un peu comme lui, en fait.

Une odeur de café chatouilla les narines de la détective. Elle tourna la tête et le vit. Il était là. Il la regardait, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage. Il lui tendit un café, le seul qu'il avait. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il comprit, comme toujours.

\- J'ai oublié de me prendre un café.

Cette petite phrase sonnait déjà vu dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait déjà entendu mais où ? Dans son rêve bien sur. Tout la ramenait toujours à ça.

Elle lui esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible (sauf pour les yeux entraînés de Castle) de remerciement mais ne parla toujours pas. Elle but une gorgée et posa le gobelet sur son bureau.

Elle fuyait son regard, l'écrivain le voyait bien, la question était pourquoi ? C'est ce qu'il allait essayer de découvrir, même si ça lui prenait toute la journée.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun des ne parle. Castle toujours à observer Beckett qui était ailleurs. Soudain elle murmura « J'ai vraiment envie d'un bon gros donut, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. » Elle disait mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait pensé dans son rêve. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il commençait à se poser des questions.

Ryan et Esposito s'approchèrent des deux coéquipiers, qui avaient l'air aussi perdu l'un que l'autre.

\- Beckett, tu nous écoutes ? Demanda Javier.

Elle ne répondit pas mais tourna le regard vers eux.

\- On vient de découvrir que l'alibi de son associé ne tenait pas la route. Alors on va aller le chercher pour l'interroger. Continua Kévin.

\- C'est pas lui le tueur !

Castle et Beckett avaient répondu en même temps, chacun pensant à leur rêve. Ils n'étaient pas sur d'avoir raison, mais qui ne tente n'a rien, comme on dit.

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, intrigué. Ils savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose mais n'avais pas encore trouvé quoi. De leur côté les Bros étaient toujours autant éblouie par la transmission de pensée de leurs collègues. Ils étaient aussi rassuré, Beckett leur avait parler, signe qu'elle allait mieux, Castle ne devait pas y être pour rien.

Quand ils se reconnectèrent tous à la réalité Ryan demanda :

\- Mais alors qui c'est ?

\- Le mari de la complice !

Encore une fois ils étaient synchrone. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et Beckett esquissa son premier sourire de la journée. Un vrai sourire.

Elle se retourna vers ses deux autres collègues et leur dit :

\- Allez interroger le mari, si il avait appris la liaison de sa femme avec Farraday il ne devait pas être content.

\- Quelle liaison ? Questionna le latino.

\- Elle vient de le dire celle qu'entretenaient Farraday et Andrea Fisher. C'est pour ça qu'il lui a payé l'inscription à Espion d'un jour, poursuivit l'écrivain.

\- Regardez ses relevés bancaires et vous verrez qu'il a payé $10 000 au lieu de $5000, finit la flic.

Ryan alla vérifié alors que Esposito restait là à les observer, pour voir comment ils faisaient leur truc. La seul chose qu'il vit c'est qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans leurs pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans leur tête mais ça avait l'air assez compliqué.

Castle était persuadé que Beckett avait fait le même rêve que lui ou alors elle avait encore bossé toute la nuit ce qui pouvait expliquer son état de semi-coma. Mais il préférait la première option, bien plus drôle. Il allait essayé de la faire avouer, pas facile, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis le début de la matinée, à part pendant leur « transmissions de pensées », qui n'en sont pas si ses pensées sont véridiques.

Beckett pensait un peu la même chose, mais son côté rationnel la rappela à l'ordre, lui disant que ce n'était pas possible. Mais c'était la seule explication. Son partenaire n'avait pas accès aux relevés bancaires, ni ne pouvait interroger de suspects. C'est histoire devenait de plus en plus louche.

Ryan les sortit tous de leurs pensées, en confirmant ce que Castle et Beckett venaient de lui dire.

\- Ok les gars vous allez ramener le mari pour qu'on puisse l'interroger commença la jeune femme.

\- Ok boss. Répondirent Ryan et Esposito

\- Castle vous allez avec eux, il n'y a rien à faire ici, vous allez vous ennuyer, continua Kate

\- Non je reste, j'ai pas trop la forme aujourd'hui, finit l'écrivain.

Les Bros savaient qu'il se passait quelque chose entre papa et maman, mais quoi ? Apparemment l'arrivée de Castle n'avait pas aidé Beckett à aller mieux. D'habitude il la faisait sourire et même rire mais là elle l'ignorait et préférait rester dans son monde. Oui il se passait quelque chose et peut-être que Lanie était au courant.

Castle était blessé que sa partenaire ait voulu le virer du poste, qu'elle ait pu avoir l'idée de l'envoyer loin d'elle, surtout dans un moment comme ça. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. En temps normal il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert mais aujourd'hui il n'y arrivait pas, à croire qu'elle avait mis une carapace « anti-intrusion dans ma tête », ce qui n'était pas possible. Castle s'en voulait il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Elle souffrait par sa faute. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait mis à l'écart. Il ne l'avait pas compris sur le moment mais maintenant oui. Il aurait du aller avec les gars, lui laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait été bête. Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle devenait blanche. Il décida alors d'aller se faire un café, au moins elle aurait cinq petites minutes à elle.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Ce rêve l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Et Castle qui ne cessait de la fixer la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle essayait de rester impassible, neutre, de garder ce masque qu'elle revêtait dès qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Son regard poser sur elle, c'était insoutenable. Elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un pour évacuer toutes ces émotions, et ce quelqu'un serait sûrement Castle si il ne disparaissait pas de son champ de vision rapidement. À sa grande surprise il partit, se faire un café, enfin c'est ce qu'elle supposait. Elle avait peur de le regarder, mais le fit quand même. Oui il allait bien dans la salle de repos. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche. Elle se sentait bête. À la fois elle ne voulait pas l'avoir près de lui, mais ne voulait pas non plus qu'il parte. Elle avait décidément un problème. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Sa meilleure était la personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit en premier, après Castle. Oui elle avait envie d'en parler à Castle, peut-être que ça le ferait rester. Elle devait lui parler de ses sentiments. Il était toujours là à ses côtés pour la protéger et l'aider quand ça n'allait pas et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Elle allait lui parler, une fois qu'il serait revenu.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laissez des com's.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nouveau chapitre, j'ai de l'inspi en ce moment. Merci pour les reviews, elles me dont vachement plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Dans la voiture de Esposito :

\- Javi, que me vaut cet appel ?

\- Es-ce que tu sais pourquoi Beckett est arrivé ce matin avec un tête de zombie qui s'est pris un camion ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Avec Ryan on pensait que c'était à cause de Castle, qu'il s'était passé un truc entre eux, qu'ils s'étaient engueulé mais lui est arrivé tout sourire. Peut-être pas le même sourire que d'habitude ... enfin bref et quand il a vu Kate il a été surpris. Elle ne t'aurait pas parler de quelque chose ?

\- Non pas que je saches. Tu penses que ça a avoir avec le départ de Castle ?

\- Peut-être mais si c'est le cas ça ne va pas s'arranger !

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que nous on lui a parlé mais qu'elle ne répondait pas.

\- Ok, je vais essayer dans apprendre plus, mais je ne te garantis rien.

\- Merci Lanie !

La jeune légiste raccrocha, le regard dans le vide. C'était effectivement étrange. Sa meilleure amie ne lui avait rien dit, pourtant il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Elle devait lui demander. Elle allait aller voir son amie juste après avoir finit de rédiger son rapport.

Si Castle et Beckett avaient été là ils auraient dit que c'était exactement comme dans leur rêve mais ils n'étaient pas là, donc n'ont rien pu voir.

Pendant ce temps au poste :

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que l'écrivain était dans la salle de repos. Il ne s'était même pas fait de café, il était trop préoccupé par sa muse et son rêve. Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce rêve et avait enfin démêlé le vrai du faux. Il avait bien appelé Gina et le regrettait amèrement. Il avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas être ailleurs qu'au poste, avec sa deuxième famille et la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il était près à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, pour qu'un jour elle soit à lui.

Il l'observait depuis un moment déjà, elle avait l'air perdue, vulnérable et d'une extrême tristesse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état et ça lui fendait le cœur. Il n'était pas près à la laisser ce soir, même pour un week-end. Il voulait bien partir, changer d'air, mais pas sans elle. Il en était sûr maintenant.

Il tourna la tête quelques secondes vers son portable qui sonnait. C'était Gina. Il refusa l'appel et se reconcentra sur sa muse qui semblait apaisée. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle allait mieux, peut-être pourra-t-il aller lui parler. Son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, encore Gina, il refuse une fois encore l'appel. Il repose les yeux sur Kate. Cette fois ci elle avait l'air paniqué, comme si elle avait peur. Il commença à se lever pour aller la voir mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle entra dans la pièce en courant et se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Rick.

Quelques minutes avant, sur le bureau de Kate :

Elle aussi avait beaucoup pensé à son rêve. Elle savait maintenant que sa discussion avec Tom était bien réelle, que tout était réel jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ce rêve l'avait brisé mais lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin avec Castle prête à avancer. Elle se surpris à sourire, elle allait mieux. Elle était sortit de sa léthargie, elle le savait, elle entendait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, surtout la télévision ou plutôt la météo.

« Une zone d'instabilité s'est installée sur les états du New Jersey et de New York, provoquant une perturbation. Un orage devrait s'abattre dans cette zone dans les heures qui suivent... » **(je ne suis pas spécialiste en météo alors ne m'en voulez pas si je dis n'importe quoi)**

Elle n'écouta même pas la suite et regarda vers l'extérieur et effectivement le ciel était anormalement gris. Elle avait peur peur de cet orage. Avant cette nuit ce n'était pas le cas mais ce rêve l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il lui avait provoqué cette peur. Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle devait voir Castle, maintenant.

Elle se leva, courut vers la porte, se jeta dans les bras de son écrivain et lui murmura qu'elle avait besoin de lui. SON écrivain ? Cette pensée la fit sourire. Les bras de Castle était chaud et réconfortant, et qu'est-ce qu'il sentait bon ! Elle se laissa aller et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de la journée coulèrent. L'étreinte de Castle se resserra autour d'elle. En général elle lui aurait collé une balle entre les deux yeux pour avoir profité de la situation mais elle était tellement bien dans ses bras que plus rien ne lui importait.

Castle avait été surpris qu'elle se jette sur lui mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'était l'utilisation du tutoiement. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaire, trouvant que ce n'était pas le moment mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher un énorme sourire de se plaquer sur son visage. Il était au ange avec elle dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait bon ! Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Soudain il sentit quelque chose se froid sur son torse, il se rendit compte que c'était les larmes de Kate. Il la serra plus fort. Il l'avait fait sans réfléchir mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le tue pas qu'elle se love encore plus dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. Sans bouger, chacun profitant d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce moment. Au moment où Castle voulut parler il se rendit compte que Kate s'était endormie. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé, l'allongea, le recouvrit de sa veste pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, l'admira quelques instants et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, la faisant sourire dans son sommeil. Après avoir vu ça Rick sut qu'il en pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait. Il voulait assisté à ce spectacle à tous ses réveils jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il quitta la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, pour que sa muse ne soit pas déranger. Quand il se retourna il tomba nez à nez avec Lanie. Elle lui lança son regard noir, qui faisait encore plus peur que celui de Beckett. Il se promit de ne jamais le dire à sa muse, il la trouvait si mignonne quand elle faisait ça.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez Castle ?

Elle avait un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, comme si elle se moquait de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très fin, il ressemblait plus à un jeune papa qui venait enfin d'endormir son enfant et qui faisait tout pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

\- J'ai fermé la porte pour que Beckett ne soit pas déranger par le bruit.

\- Pourquoi elle travaille dans la salle de repos maintenant ?

\- Non mais elle s'est endormie.

\- Endormie sérieusement ?

La jeune légiste se plaça devant la porte et put effectivement constater que sa meilleure amie dormait à poing fermé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit pour qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée ? Elle avait une petite idée mais ça n'expliquait pas la tête de zombie et le refus de regarder Castle et de parler aux gars.

\- Expliquez moi tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé Castle !

Son ton était autoritaire. Castle ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait mais il ne voulait pas la contredire.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Elle était comme ça quand je suis arrivé.

\- C'est ça et vous ne l'avez pas embêter comme vous savez si bien le faire ?

Castle n'aimait pas du tout comment la légiste lui parlait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle rejetait toute la faute sur lui. En même temps c'est ce qu'il croyait lui même.

\- Vous croyez que je ne me suis pas inquiété aussi. Vous croyez que ça me plaît qu'elle soit dans cet état, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Et encore elle ne m'a pas regardé elle s'est juste jeter sur moi, et …

\- Attendez elle a fait quoi ?

\- Elle avait l'air paniqué, elle est venue me voir et s'est jeté dans mes bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Elle a pleuré et après s'est endormie.

\- Dans vos bras ?

\- Oui. Donc je l'ai allongé. C'est tout.

\- Vous n'avez pas profité de la situation ?

\- Non je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- C'est vraiment bizarre.

De la pièce d'à côté Kate avait tout entendu. Elle s'en voulait comme jamais d'avoir fait du mal à Castle, encore une fois sans le savoir. Elle détestait le faire souffrir. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Elle en avait marre de faire n'importe quoi. Elle continua de regarder par la porte, attendant pour la suite de la conversation mais rien ne vint. Lanie semblait dan ses pensées, elle devait chercher le pourquoi du comment. Kate sourit en se disant que jamais son amie ne trouvera. Castle, lui, avait l'air énervé sans doute parce que Lanie l'avait accusé. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais la veste de Castle qu'elle avait gardé sur les épaules la réconforta quelque peu. Elle portait son odeur.

Au bout de quelques secondes il regarda dans sa direction et vit ses larmes. Ses yeux passèrent immédiatement de la colère à l'inquiétude. Il poussa légèrement Lanie qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il entra dans la pièce et la reprit dans ses bras. Elle ne le repoussa pas et le serra comme lui le faisait.

\- Tu as tout entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? Pourquoi tu est dans cet état ?

Sa seule réponse fut un éclair qui éclata et une Kate qui le serra encore plus fort, retenant un petit cri qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche.

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que le précédent.**

**À la prochaine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**J'ai été très touchée par les reviews des derniers chapitres donc je vous remercie vraiment. C'est grâce à vous tous que j'ai commencé à avoir confiance en moi et en ce que j'écrivais. Donc vraiment merci, merci, merci et encore merci.**

**Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais je ne voulais pas trop vous décevoir. Je n'étais pas très contente de ce que j'écrivais. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

_**Sa seule réponse fut un éclair qui éclata et une Kate qui le serra encore plus fort, retenant un petit cri qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche.**_

Lui aussi avait sursauté en entendant l'éclair. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas eu peur mais cet éclair lui rappelait un « mauvais » souvenir. En fait il ne savait pas si c'était un mauvais ou un bon souvenir. En ce moment précis il ne savait plus rien à vrai dire. Hier encore il aurait parier qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec Beckett mais maintenant … Non il ne comprenait rien.

Mais depuis qu'elle était dans ses bras il se sentait invincible, intouchable. Il avait le nez dans ses cheveux et ils sentaient vraiment très, très bon la cerise. C'était l'odeur qu'il voulait sentir tout les matins en se réveillant. Il profitait légèrement de la situation. Mais ça n'enlevait pas son inquiétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il lui caressa les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux. Elle le regarda avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, un regard emplie de tristesse, d'espoir et d'amour. Il n'était pas très sur d'avoir vu de l'amour mais rien que cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, rassurée. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter mais elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui parler de son rêve. Elle leva doucement les yeux quand elle sentit qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et qu'il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Les yeux de son partenaire étaient emplis d'inquiétude ce qui lui brisa le cœur. Et c'est là qu'elle trouva le courage qu'il lui manquait pour commencer à parler.

\- C'est à cause d'un rêve.

\- Un rêve ?!

\- Oui que j'ai fait cette nuit.

\- Toi aussi ?!

Il avait répondu sans réfléchir et au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait, ce qui est normal.

\- Comment ça moi aussi ?

\- Non rien ! Continues.

\- Je … on était sur les balançoires tout les deux et c'est là qu'il y a eu …

\- … un éclair !

\- Oui comment tu sais ?

C'était une très bonne question à laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse, si ce n'est qu'il avait fait le même rêve.

\- Tu n'avais pas peur des orages avant, alors ça semblait logique.

Il attendait de voir sa réaction car il n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il venait de dire mais le sourire de sa partenaire le fit respirer à nouveau.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans mon lit et je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé après l'éclair.

\- C'est fou moi aussi.

Ils étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Castle par les similitudes avec son rêve à lui et Beckett par les réactions de son partenaire. Ce qu'il se passait devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Après tu es allez travailler et quand je suis arrivé je n'avais qu'un café, comme ce matin.

\- Oui et tu m'as demandé si je voulais un donut alors que je n'avais pas parlé.

\- Je suis donc parti t'en chercher un en courant des les rues de New York ...

\- pendant que moi je priais pour que personne ne me voit.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu en rentrant, l'orage nous avais donné des pouvoirs.

\- tu lisais dans les pensées et je devenais invisible …

\- ce qui a crée une scène bizarre avec Demming dans l'ascenseur …

\- Demming que j'ai plaqué après ...

\- et j'ai fait de même avec Gina.

\- Quand on est revenu au poste les gars avaient déjà résolu l'affaire …

\- mais ils nous ont quand même fait chercher …

\- pour que nous fassions le rapport …

\- mais le Capitaine nous a donné des vacances avant.

\- Donc nous sommes allé chez moi …

\- mais Lanie nous a interrompu …

\- puis mon père …

\- et enfin Tom.

\- Vous, enfin surtout lui, m'avez énervé et je suis partie.

\- Avec Lanie nous avons rangé ton appartement …

\- pendant que je me promenais dans les rues de New York.

\- Je me suis endormi sur ton canapé en t'attendant ...

\- et moi je chantait sur les balançoires en réfléchissant à nous deux.

\- En plein milieu de la nuit je me suis inquiéter parce que tu n'étais pas rentrer …

\- ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver étant donné que je t'avais dit de rentrer chez toi.

\- Je savais que tu étais sur les balançoires …

\- c'est à peu près au moment où tu es arrivé qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir …

\- et au moment ou je suis arrivé à toi …

\- juste avant que je me retourne …

\- un nouvel éclair est arrivé.

\- Et on était ce matin.

Ils réfléchissaient l'un comme l'autre. Cette situation était tout simplement impossible. Mais pourtant c'est bien ce qui semblait s'être passé. La seule explication logique était, que là encore ils soient dans un rêve. Aucun des deux ne voulait le croire. Déjà que leur cœur avait été brisé le matin même ils ne voulaient pas que ça se reproduise encore une fois, ils ne le supporteraient pas. Ils ne voulaient commencer la conversation ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ils restaient sur place sans rien dire, évitant le regard de l'autre, mais ne voulant pas se séparer de lui, de peur de le voir disparaître. Des larmes menaçaient de franchir la barrière de leurs yeux, une tristesse infinie s'était emparée d'eux.

Un nouvel éclair se fit entendre, Kate sera plus fort Rick et se mordit la joue pour ne pas crier, ce qui fit couler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

En général les silences entre eux étaient reposant mais celui là était pesant et si quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait pu les déranger, ils en auraient été heureux. Mais rien n'est venu. Pourquoi les choses n'arrivait jamais quand on en avait besoin, dans les moments les moins opportuns. Lanie était dans la pièce d'à côté, elle ne pouvait pas débarquer, posant ses questions auxquelles Kate ne voulait jamais répondre. La réponse était non. Rien n'allait venir les embêter, ils allaient devoir parler. Parler pour quoi ? Pour finalement se réveiller, regretter tout ce qui auraient pu être dit. Non ils ne voulaient pas. La vie s'acharnait sur eux.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent le ce silence ne fut pas non plus briser. Et à aucun moment, l'idée, que ces moments qu'ils étaient en train vivre soient réels, ne leur avait traversé l'esprit. À aucun moment. Ils tournaient en rond effectuant une sorte de valse. Tout était calme. Le poste était relativement calme. C'en était presque flippant. Leur « danse » était réglée au millimètre près, ou peut être pas.

\- Aïe !

\- Désolé Kate, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

\- Pas grave.

Il ne lui avait pas vraiment fait mal, mais rien que l'idée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle, la faisait se sentir bien, importante. Soudain un pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Elle aurait du se réveiller. Le fait d'avoir mal, aurait du la réveiller. Mais là rien ne s'était passé. Elle regarda son partenaire dans les yeux et un léger sourire illumina on visage.

\- Pinces moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Pinces moi ! Si c'est vraiment un nouveau rêve alors je vais me réveiller, sinon c'est que s'en est pas un !

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal.

\- Je ne suis pas une chochotte, ok ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de … bon d'accord.

Il la connaissait par cœur, le regard qu'elle venait de lui lancer voulait dire : « Fais le vite fais, avant que je te frappes ». Il la pinça et rien ne se passa, elle le fit elle même rien non plus. Un plus grand sourire commençait à apparaître sur le visage des deux amis. Et une lueur d'espoir réapparut dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Alors c'est vraiment vrai ?

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air, Détective !

Elle se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. De son côté l'écrivain ne savait pas non plus. Il avait peur de la brusquer, si il allait trop vite elle allait se braquer. Il attendait un signe de sa part qui ne vint pas, enfin il n'en savait rien puisque Lanie venait de débarquer dans la salle, accompagnée de ses deux commères, j'ai nommé Kévin Ryan et Javier Esposito. Décidément ce genre de chose n'arrivait jamais quand il fallait.

\- Nous avons a parler mes amis ! Déclara sérieusement la légiste.

**J'espère que ce chapitre est aussi bien que les précédents. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire et je m'en excuse encore.**

**À la prochaine.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Encore une fois encore j'ai été touchée par les reviews. Merci à tous de lire ma fic.**

**Nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens pas de Caskett. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Sa seule réponse fut un éclair qui éclata et une Kate qui le serra encore plus fort, retenant un petit cri qui menaçait de franchir sa bouche.**_

De son côté Lanie réfléchissait toujours. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ryan et Esposito. Avec le peu d'informations qu'elle avait et l'expérience des deux flics, ils étaient capable de trouver les réponses à leurs questions.

\- Hola chica ! Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire mais rejoignez moi à la morgue que je vous raconte.

\- Ok ! On dépose juste le coupable et on te rejoint.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, descendit les quelques étages qui la séparaient de la morgue, y entra et s'assit à son bureau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de sa passer et ça l'énervait beaucoup. Elle avait bien vu à travers les paroles de Castle qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans la vie de sa meilleure amie mais quoi ? Ne pas le savoir l'énervait encore plus. Elle lui avait parler hier soir avant qu'elles rentrent chacune chez elles et tout semblait aller bien, mis à part le fait que Castle allait les quitter et que ça rendait triste son amie. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose dans la nuit mais quoi ? Une discussion mouvementée avec son petit copain ? Avec Castle ? Une rêve sur sa mère ? Sur son partenaire ? Une révélation ? Un mensonge qui avait éclaté au grand jour ? Quelque chose à propos de son père ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas ça devait être assez grave pour qu'elle le montre autant en public.

Elle rassembla tout ce qu'elle savait sur une feuille pour pouvoir faire un compte rendu aux garçons quand il arriveront. Apparemment Castle n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de cette affaire. Mais si il en était l'origine alors ça ne devait pas être quelque chose qui ait énervé la jeune flic étant donné qu'elle s'était jetée dans les bras de l'écrivain. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas venu vers la légiste ?

Se pensées furent arrêtées par les deux flics qui arrivaient parlant, criant presque.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ? Demanda le latino

\- Vraiment pas grand chose. Répondit-elle dépitée.

Elle leur raconta tous ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle en avait déduit, ce qui n'avança pas plus les Bros sur la situation.

\- Effectivement tu n'as rien. Commença l'irlandais, rompant le silence.

\- Peut-être que c'est en rapport avec le départ de Castle. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il parte, continua le deuxième homme.

\- C'est sûr elle ne veut pas qu'il parte, l'interrompit la légiste.

\- Laisse moi finir. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il parte et que son seul moyen de lui faire comprendre est de le prendre dans ses bras et de le faire flipper avec sa tête de zombie. Débita Esposito, sans respirer.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit ça. Elle m'en aurait parler hier ou je ne sais quoi. Répondit Lanie les yeux dans le vide.

\- Elle aurait pu y penser cette nuit, après une dispute avec Demming ou quelque chose comme ça. Sortit simplement Ryan.

\- Oui c'est ça et elle aurait essayer d'appeler Castle mais il n'a pas répondu. Continua Espo

\- Il aurait répondu. Les coupa Lanie. Il répond toujours, surtout si elle appelle en plein milieu de la nuit. Donc ce n'est pas ça. Déduisit-elle soupirant bruyamment.

\- Alors elle a passé la nuit a pleuré parce qu'il va partir. Tenta Ryan

\- C'est moi qu'elle aurait appelé dans ce cas là. Pour se plaindre que ce n'est qu'un con, qu'il ne comprend rien et qu'il ne voit pas les signaux qu'elle lui envoie. Ce n'est pas ça non plus. Contra la légiste

\- Alors c'est peut-être quelque chose à propos de son père, ou pire à propos de sa mère. Quelqu'un l'a menacé et si elle le dit à quelqu'un il viendra la tuer. C'est forcément ça. Retenta l'irlandais

\- Arrête d'inventer des théories Castle Jr. Ça fait légèrement flipper. Le railla Esposito

\- Les gars essayez de vous concentrez sérieusement. Je pense que c'est à propos de notre écrivain préféré mais quoi, je n'en sais rien.

\- Et si ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble. S'exclama le flic blanc

\- Pardon ? Non Bro elle ne réagirai pas comme ça. Répliqua son partenaire.

\- Sauf si elle a eu peur et qu'elle s'est enfui. Marmonna la métisse.

\- Oui mais alors pourquoi Castle serait arriver comme si de rien était. Si elle est partie il aurait du lui en vouloir. Riposta le latino

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Demanda Lanie plus pour elle même que pour les gars.

Ils étaient tout les trois perdus dans leur réflexions. Ils ne voyaient rien qui puissent rendre leur amie comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui parle mais étant donné les circonstances elle, elle ne voudra pas leur leur parler.

\- Et attendez je me rappelle d'un truc. S'écria la basané.

\- Quoi ? Le questionna la légiste.

\- Ce matin Castle n'était pas normal. Déjà il n'avait qu'un café.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais en tout cas il l'a donné à Beckett, qui n'a pas réagit. Et après il s'est assis mais il n'a même pas essayé de lui remonter le moral avec ses blagues.

\- Vu comment elle était je n'aurais pas essayé non plus. L'interrompit le Ryan.

\- Oui mais il n'a pas peur d'elle et il l'aurait fait quand même.

\- Merci Lanie je vois que quelqu'un est de mon côté. Bref il la regardait, je pense qu'il s'inquiétait comme nous tous.

\- Il s'inquiétait il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, confirma-t-elle

\- Oui mais il était dans ses pensées. Et quand on leur a dit qu'on avait un suspect, ils ont tous les deux dit que ce n'était pas lui que c'était …

\- … le mari de Fisher. Finit l'irlandais.

\- Comment ils le savaient ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

\- Je pense que c'est sur ça qu'il faut bosser. Dit Esposito plutôt joyeusement.

\- Donc maintenant il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose qui ait tellement affecté Beckett qu'elle ne veut plus parler qu'à Castle, qui l'a affecté aussi mais pas à ce point là, qui en plus leur à appris tout les deux qui est le tueur et qui n'est ni en rapport avec Castle, ni avec Demming, ni même avec Jim et Johanna Beckett. Ça fait pas un peu beaucoup de contrainte. Énuméra la légiste.

\- À part s'ils ont fait un rêve commun, c'est totalement impossible mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'avec leur connexion bizarre il soient capable de faire ça. Rigola le basané.

\- Complètement d'accord Bro.

Leurs esprits étaient embrouillés. Rien n'était logique dans cette histoire, pour eux en tout cas.

\- Bon la seule façon qu'on trouve ce qui se passe c'est d'aller leur parler à tout les deux.

\- T'es folle Beckett va nous tuer. S'indigan Espo

\- Elle peut vous tuer vous mais pas moi. Donc je vais tranquillement monter pour lui parler et si elle dort toujours et bien je vais la réveiller.

\- Elle va te tuer Lan'. Continua-t-il

\- Tant pis, au moins j'aurai eu la réponse au casse le plus compliqué que j'ai eu à résoudre dans tout ma vie.

\- Tu m'étonnes, rien n'est logique dans cette affaire.

\- Castle Jr. S'est transformé en Beckett Jr., flippant.

\- Bon bah moi j'y vais. Si vous voulez venir il n'y aucun soucis.

Elle se dirigea la tête haute vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel elle entra à peine dix secondes après l'avoir appelé. Au moment ou les portes allaient se refermer les deux gars entrèrent in-extremis.

\- Vous aimez jouer avec le feu à ce que je vois.

\- Le danger est très stimulant.

Arrivé au poste ils allèrent directement dans la salle de repos. S'arrêtant devant la porte pour regarder leur amis se regarder dans les yeux amoureusement. Apparemment ils allaient mieux tout les deux. Super, se dit Lanie, on va pouvoir parler !

Elle entra dans la salle pas vraiment fière de gâcher ce moment qu'elle attendait depuis un certain temps mais pressée de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions.

\- Nous avons a parler mes amis ! Déclara sérieusement la légiste.

* * *

**Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire comme je voulais à cause des dialogues. Je suis nul en dialogues. J'espère que ça ira quand même.  
**

**À plus.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Désolée j'ai encore beaucoup de retard dans cette fic' mais entre l'Histoire des Arts et les révisions du brevet je suis débordée.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**\- Nous avons à parler mes amis !**_

Rick et Kate se lâchèrent instinctivement et la détective ré-enfila son masque d'impassibilité qui commençait cruellement à lui faire défaut. Elle lâcha un simple « De quoi ? » sur un ton plutôt agacé. Elle aurait préféré rester dans sa bulle encore quelques minutes. Elle était bien avec lui. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, lui montrer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais leurs amis, comme à leur habitude arrivaient aux moments les moins opportuns.

À côté son partenaire fut étonné de ce soudain changement de comportement. Elle avait l'air si douce et fragile un instant auparavant. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ses membre s'étaient crispés, son sourire avait disparu, ses yeux étaient presque devenu noirs, et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés comme si elle était en colère. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la même personne. Il la connaissait pourtant bien depuis le temps mais là, il était déboussolé. Déboussolé par elle et par le fait qu'ils avaient été interrompu dans un moment important pour eux, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres.

Les gars avaient presque eut peur de son ton. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui s'était passé. Quand ils étaient arrivés, elle avait un visage doux et d'un coup il avait changé. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils soient rassurés. Elle parlait. C'était un bon début. Malgré ça le regard perdu de Castle ne leur échappa pas et leur confirma leur théorie selon laquelle elle avait changé de comportement brusquement et pas forcément dans le bon sens.

Lanie, elle, n'avait pas bronché. Elle ne doutait pas que cette discussion serai plus une confrontation avec sa meilleure amie qu'une réelle discussion, mais elle était décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et si Kate avait décidé de faire sa tête de mule, il allait falloir de la patience. Mais elle la connaissait par cœur, elle finirait forcément par parler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Plusieurs de mes sources ont affirmé que tu étais plus que bizarre depuis ce matin. Donc j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

\- Un coup de mou. La preuve j'ai dormi un peu et ça va beaucoup mieux.

La jeune détective avait eu un sursaut quand un nouvel éclair avait retentit. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il y avait un orage dehors. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de Castle mais étant donné la situation ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Castle avait fait un pas vers elle comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien, Kate lui adressa un regard qui le rassura, ils s'adressèrent un léger sourire et la flic se retourna vers son amie.

\- Je rêve ou tu as sursauté ?

\- Ça m'a surprise c'est tout. C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Kate tu n'as jamais eu peur d'un orage avant aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe sérieusement ?

\- Ça m'a surpris. C'est tout. Ok !

\- Non pas ok ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as souris comme ça ?

\- C'est interdit de sourire maintenant ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kate ?

\- Mais rien, je te dis !

Lanie ne la croyait pas et les gars non plus. Kate allait devoir trouver quelque chose de plus convaincant. Elle chercha dans le regard de Castle la réponse et y trouva finalement du courage pour se battre.

\- Il ne se passe rien que tu puisse comprendre, ok ? Même moi je ne comprends rien à cette journée. Alors vous allez tous les trois oublier que ça c'est passé et comme ça c'est réglé !

\- Pourquoi lui ne doit pas oublier ? Dit Lanie en pointant Castle du doigt. Pourquoi lui est au courant, alors que moi, ta meilleure amie, tu ne me dis rien.

\- Il … C'est … Il a deviné. Alors si tu devines aussi je ne nierai pas, je te le promets.

Sa voix c'était bizarrement apaisée. Elle espérait avec cette phrase que son amie se calme et qu'elle la laisse tranquille mais ce n'était pas gagné. Cependant elle comme Castle ne purent se retenir de sourire. Jamais Lanie ne trouvera leur secret et ça leur laissera du temps pour inventer un mensonge qu'ils pourront lui raconter le jour où elle en aura marre de chercher.

C'était sans compter sur la légiste qui n'allait pas lâcher le morceau comme ça.

\- J'ai pas envie de deviner. J'ai envie que tu me le dises. Kate, je m'inquiète pour toi et on dirait que tu t'en fiches complètement. Alors soit tu me le dis maintenant, soit je vais faire de ta vie un enfer jusqu'à ce que tu craches enfin le morceau.

\- Lanie ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça ? Je t'ai dis que ça allait. C'est juste que ce matin j'étais perdue, rien de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que t'ont raconté les gars mais en tout cas, c'est passé.

\- T'es vraiment butée c'est pas possible !

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas juste tranquille avec ça. Je te dis que ça va ! Regardes moi, j'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

\- Non pas vraiment !

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'embêtes comme ça ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre que tu ne me dises jamais rien !

Le ton était clairement en train de monter. Si ça continuait une bagarre entre filles allait éclater. Les trois hommes présents dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne manquait plus que la boue avec de se gifler intérieurement.

\- Mais je te dis plein de trucs, t'es ma meilleure amie, mais … il y a des choses que je dois régler toute seule comme une grande et là ça en fait partie.

Kate essayait de calmer le jeu, elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son amie. Elle savait que son caractère n'était pas facile, celui de son amie non plus d'ailleurs mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lanie ne faisait pas d'effort pour que ce genre de situation n'arrive pas.

\- Il y a tellement de choses qui font partie de cette catégorie.

La remarque sarcastique de Lanie ne plut pas du tout à la jeune flic. Elle commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot celle là. Elle voulait savoir alors elle allait savoir.

\- Lanie … putain ! Tu commences à me saouler là ! Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, sérieusement ? J'ai fait un rêve et je l'ai pris pour le réalité mais quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne l'était pas j'étais triste, ça te va ?!

Elle l'avait crié tellement fort que tout le commissariat avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils s'étaient tous retournés vers elle, ils la fixaient et ça la rendait nerveuse.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne te crois pas !

Kate allait vraiment la baffer. Elle lui avait enfin dit la vérité et elle ne la croyait pas. Oui, elle allait définitivement la baffer.

\- Je ne veux pas te le dire et tu insiste pour que je le fasse et quand je te racontes ce qu'il s'est passé tu ne me crois pas ? Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ?

\- Je te connais trop bien Kate. Tu me mens et je veux la vérité.

\- Peut-être que tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça alors !

Castle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de participer. Il voyait que Beckett souffrait de cette situation et il détestait ça. Il voulait l'aider à aller mieux. Il l'observait elle semblait se battre contre elle même pour ne pas commettre un meurtre mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir à lui. Il reposa son regard sur Lanie qui elle par contre semblait vouloir le tuer.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous vous mêlez Castle ?

\- Elle dit la vérité Lanie.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit !

\- Mais …

\- Lanie il a raison elle a pas l'air bien !

\- La ferme Esposito !

\- Je vais te mordre !

C'était la seule phrase que la détective arrivait à sortir. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose mais ça avait eu le don de stopper la conversation.

\- T'as dit quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que je voulais te mordre Lanie ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça, en tout cas je ne te reconnais pas ! Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie qui est là en face de moi. Alors je vais aller faire une pause déjeuner et si quand je reviens tu es calmée alors tu pourras revenir me parler, en attendant je ne veux pas te voir. Tu peux disposer merci.

Lanie était bouche bée par ce que venait de dire son amie. Elle lui avait parlé comme à une enfant mais elle n'était pas une enfant ! Elle resta plantée là, sans rien dire toujours abasourdie pendant de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps là les quatre autres étaient sortis de la salle.

\- Les gars est-ce que vous pouvez aller interroger notre suspect, je ne me sens pas trop de le faire ?

\- Oui pas de problème Boss. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Espo, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air. Je vous rejoins vers 13h30 pour la paperasse. Ça vous va ?

\- Pas de problème, répondirent en même temps les Bros.

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir quand elle se rendit compte que Castle ne l'avait pas suivit. Un sourire illumina son visage, quand elle vit qu'il attendait bien sagement à côté de ses deux amis qu'elle lui donne le feu vert pour l'accompagner.

Elle mit sa main entre les portes de la cage d'acier pour éviter qu'elles se referment.

\- Vous venez Castle ?

Il n'attendait que ça. Il se précipita vers la sortie tel un enfant et s'engouffra entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment sur lui.

Tout ça c'était passé sous les yeux d'une Lanie qui était bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

**Dîtes ce que vous avez penser de la dispute entre Beckett et Lanie.**

**J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mauvais.**

**A la prochaine.**


	17. Chapter 17

****Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez mais avec le brevet je n'avais plus trop de temps à moi, donc encore moins à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais maintenant que c'est les vacances je peux m'y remettre.****

**Bon lecture.**

* * *

_**Tout ça c'était passé sous les yeux d'une Lanie qui était bien décidée à obtenir des réponses à ses questions.**_

Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle de repos, toujours dans ses pensées, avant d'en sortir pour aller observer les Bros pendant leur interrogatoire. Elle avait besoin de leur parler. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'exagérer avec Kate un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi son amie avait réagi de cette façon. Malgré ça elle se sentait fautive, mais n'en connaissait pas vraiment la raison. Elle devait demander aux garçons peut-être qu'eux pourraient l'aider.

Elle n'avait même pas remarquer à quel point Esposito était sexy pendant un interrogatoire, signe qu'elle n'allait pas bien elle non plus.

Quand les gars sortirent de l'interrogatoire, ils tombèrent sur une Lanie perdue dans ses pensée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la Beckett qu'ils avaient vu arriver le matin même. _Décidément tout le monde va y passer_, pensèrent-ils en même temps sans le savoir. Ils ne savaient pas si ils devaient aller lui parler ou la laisser tranquille. C'est elle qui leur répondit :

\- Il faut que je vous parle.

Ils descendirent tous les trois à la morgue pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Durant le trajet aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. Mais une fois arrivé à la morgue Javier engagea la conversation, trouvant le silence pesant.

\- Vas- y Lanie, explique-nous, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec Kate tout à l'heure ?

\- Y être allée « un peu fort » est un euphémisme, tu y es carrément allée « trop fort ». Tu lui a crié dessus alors que ça n'en valait pas du tout la peine. S'exclama l'irlandais.

\- Ah oui ?

\- J'ai cru que tu allais la tuer. Et quand Castle a parlé j'ai cru que tu allais tous nous tuer. J'étais prêt à lui coller une balle dans la tête juste pour qu'il se taise et qu'il ne nous attire pas tes foudres. Continua Ryan

\- Et moi je pense qu'elle a eu raison de te laisser en plan, je pense que j'aurai fait la même chose. Tu n'étais pas toi. On aurait dit une furie ! Déclara le latino, attendant avec appréhension la réaction de la légiste.

\- Pourtant je n'ai pas eu l'impression de lui forcer la main.

\- Là encore c'est euphémisme. Tu ne lui as pas donné le choix. Elle était obligé de répondre à ta question. Rétorqua Kevin

Lanie était désorientée. Elle se trouvait horrible et ne comprenait absolument pas son comportement. Elle avait du être énervée par quelque chose mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Elle se sentait vraiment coupable, elle se rappelait la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, elle avait eut l'air tellement triste. Sûrement parce que, elle, Lanie Parish, sa meilleure amie, ne l'avait pas crue. Il fallait qu'elle s'assoit pour réfléchir, seule.

\- Les garçons, vous pouvez partir, s'il vous plaît. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- D'accord, tu m'appelle si tu as un problème.

\- Ok. Merci Esposito et à toi aussi Ryan vous m'avez ouvert les yeux.

Les deux partenaires sortir sans un mot. Ils avaient un peu pitié de la légiste.

Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée, elle le savait. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est comment elle allait se faire pardonner par Kate. Elle savait qu'elle avait blessé sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait même beaucoup blessé au vu de la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Beckett au moment où elle était partie avec Castle.

Pendant de longues minutes, ou peut-être était-ce des heures, elle réfléchit au meilleure moyen de se faire pardonner. Quand elle le trouva enfin elle sauta de sa chaise et se précipita hors de la morgue.

Quand elle arriva à l'étage de la Criminelle, elle chercha Kate à son bureau mais elle n'y était pas. Elle regarda ceux de Ryan et Esposito mais eux aussi n'y était pas. Soit elle était revenu avant la fin de leur pause déjeuner, soit elle avait vraiment passée des heures à réfléchir. Le fait que la plupart des agents de police étaient en train de partir lui confirma qu'il était tard. Effectivement l'horloge indiquait 19h00.

\- Docteur Parish, puis-je vous aider ?

\- Oh, Capitaine Montgomery, oui vous pouvez m'aider ! Vous ne sauriez pas où sont Castle et Beckett ?

\- Pas depuis qu'ils sont partis, aux alentours de 15h00 ?

\- 15h00 ?

\- Oui, ils ont vite fini leur rapport et sont directement partis boire un verre avec les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito. Mais ils ne vous ont pas invités ?

\- Euh … Si. Mais j'ai complètement oublié. Au revoir Capitaine.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers trouvant que l'ascenseur n'était pas adéquat. Elle prit un taxi et se dirigea vers leur endroit favoris à tout les cinq.

\- Bonjour Bob, tu n'aurais pas vu l'équipe passer aujourd'hui.

\- Non je suis désolé Lanie. Ils ne sont pas venu ici aujourd'hui

\- Ok ! Merci quand même !

Elle se posa un instant, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Elle avait encore deux possibilité mais laquelle choisir. Elle se décida, prit le premier taxi qui lui tomba sous la main et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son amie. Elle passa devant et ne vit pas sa voiture, indiquant qu'elle n'était pas là. Il lui restait la deuxième option. Elle donna un nouvelle adresse au chauffeur et arriva en bas de l'immeuble de Castle un petite demi-heure plus tard. La voiture de Kate était bien là.

Elle donna un billet de 50 dollars au chauffeur ne s'occupant pas de reprendre la monnaie. Elle courut presque.

À l'entrée de l'immeuble, le portier ne prit pas le temps de stopper cette femme qui arrivait en courant, ayant l'air complètement perdue. Elle venait forcément pour voir M. Castle. Toute les femmes ayant l'air perdues à ce point là, ne pouvaient être que pour M. Castle.

Quand il la vit s'engouffrer dans les escaliers à toute vitesse, il eut une prise de conscience et sut que quelques minutes plus tard, cette jolie jeune femme allait redescendre triste.

Elle avait monté les marches en deux temps, trois mouvements. Elle frappa frénétiquement à la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Martha.

\- Dr. Parish ? Que faites vous ici à cette heure-ci ? Entrez !

\- Je viens voir Kate ou Castle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais aucun des deux n'est là.

\- Ah bon ! Mais vous ne sauriez pas où ils sont ?

\- Si mais mon fils m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne pour plus de tranquillité. Vous êtes venu pour vous réconciliez avec Kate ?

Le docteur regarda l'actrice du genre « comment vous savez ça vous ? »

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon fils et Katherine pendant qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires pour partir dans les Hamptons.

Martha fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait de la peine comme ça. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais ça ne faisait rien. Quand une jolie jeune femme est triste il faut lui remonter le moral.

\- Je vais vous laisser alors. Et merci !

\- De rien.

Martha referma la porte derrière la légiste, contente d'avoir pu faire une bonne action.

Lanie ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils devaient sans doute être déjà partis à cette heure-ci. Ou peut-être pas. Sa dernière chance de les trouver était d'aller à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas là bas. Mais il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre.

Elle prit de nouveau un taxi pour arriver une petite demi heure plus tard chez Kate. Elle monta par l'ascenseur cette fois, comme pour retarder au maximum le moment fatidique.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes devant la porte, sans rien faire. Ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas c'est que cette appartement soit vide. Qu'elle ne puise pas s'excuser auprès de Beckett avant qu'elle parte pour l'été, car c'était bien d'un été dont on parle là.

_En plus si elle part avec WriterBoy elle ne reviendra pas avant le jour de la rentrée. Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait fait une énorme bêtise et la regrettait amèrement. Au début elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais maintenant elle savait très bien pourquoi.

Une main se posa sur son épaule la sortant de ses pensées. C'était Kate. Elle était bien là. Alors elle avait pleuré pour rien. Lanie se releva doucement en même temps que la jeune flic, qui lui sourit.

\- Je ne pensais plus te voir arriver.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai cru que tu étais partie sans que je puisse te dire au revoir.

\- Chut. C'est pas grave. Allez entre.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser dans les commentaires.**

**À la prochaine.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Les reviews des deux derniers chapitres m'ont beaucoup fait rire, car en temps normal Lanie est plutôt une personne que l'on apprécie (enfin moi je l'aime bien) mais là elle s'est fait descendre. C'était assez marrant, d'autant plus que moi aussi elle m'a énervé alors que c'est moi l'écrivain.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre qui parle de Caskett (enfin!). Il est plus long parce que quelqu'un me l'a demandé. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire à chaque fois.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Il se précipita vers la sortie tel un enfant et s'engouffra entre les portes avant qu'elles ne se referment sur lui.**_

\- Such a child !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es vraiment pire qu'un gamin.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

Oui c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Il rendait sa vie plus légère, il la faisait se sentir bien, en vie. Il la faisait se sentir ELLE. Et depuis un moment déjà, elle n'était plus ELLE. Et jamais elle ne le remercierai assez pour ça, surtout après qu'elle l'ait fait autant souffrir.

Il lui avait laissé de l'espace que ce soit aujourd'hui ou tous les autres jours d'avant. Aujourd'hui il lui avait laissé de l'espace pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait cru bien faire, étant donné qu'avant elle l'aurait envoyer balader. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle, de sentir sa chaleur, comme elle l'avait senti un peu plus tôt. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il la serra de toutes ses forces, pour la rassurer, la soutenir, oui, mais aussi juste pour le plaisir. Jamais il ne s'habituera à cette sensation, la sentir dans ses bras, de sentir la cerise dans ses cheveux. Jamais !

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas te sentir obliger de me parler parce qu'on est ensemble maintenant, je peux comprendre que tu veuilles garder ça pour toi.

\- Parce qu'on est ensemble selon toi ?

Elle s'écarta de lui, n'ayant plus aucun contact physique avec lui, leva un sourcil et croisa ses bras, sous les yeux d'un Castle perplexe qui ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire.

\- Euh … Bah … Je

\- C'est bon Castle arrête de te torturer c'était une blague, ok ? J'ai attendu trop longtemps pour reculer maintenant.

\- C'est pas drôle !

\- Oh tu boude, c'est tellement mignon.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Nan !

\- Votre sourire vous trahit Lieutenant Beckett !

Elle lui offrit un sourire encore plus grand avant qu'il disparaisse aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Tu ne le trouve pas long cet ascenseur ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet !

\- Non mais sérieusement ! Ça fait quoi, 5 minutes qu'on est dedans ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre !

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas bloqué.

Beckett commençait légèrement à paniquer mais Castle de son côté était plutôt amusé, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune flic.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- C'est marrant de te voir paniquer, ce n'est pas souvent.

\- Ça te fait rire ?! On est coincé dans ce truc, d'ici peu de temps on aura plus d'air, donc on va mourir et toi tu ris !

Elle criait presque. Elle avait peur. C'était rare de la voir dans un tel état, les émotions de ce début de journée y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Mais Castle continuait de sourire comme un benêt.

\- J'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence quand tu étais dans mes bras tout à l'heure. Je savais que ça ne te plairai pas si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça.

Pour confirmer ses dires il ré-appuya sur le bouton redémarrant l'ascenseur, qui arriva à destination une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : Such a child !

Castle savait qu'elle avait fait ça pour se cacher derrière un ultime rempart, pour ne pas exprimer totalement ses sentiments. Il savait que cette situation allait durer encore un petit peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Elle lui faisait déjà confiance, bien sûr, mais pas entièrement. Malgré ça Castle était persuadé que ce moment allait arriver prochainement.

Elle avait dit ça, mais elle se sentait heureuse, comblée. Elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou, de l'embrasser mais sa tête étant, encore une fois, plus forte que son cœur, elle se retint. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait fait ça, comment avait-il fait pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, elle était flic pourtant. En fait tout ça n'avait aucune importance, elle trouvait ça tellement mignon. Des papillons lui volaient dans le bas du ventre, la faisant se sentir sur une autre planète. Ses dernières barrières étaient en train de tomber grâce à ce seul geste. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait entière. Comme si pendant tout ce temps où elle avait vécu, elle n'avait été qu'une moitié d'elle même.

Ce sentiment était nouveau, il lui faisait peur. Et c'est cette peur qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'elle avait le plus envie de faire. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne voulait plus la voir, ni en entendre parler, désormais la peur était morte.

\- Oh et puis merde !

Elle se retourna, attrapa le visage de Rick et le plaqua contre le sien pour un baiser fougueux, sauvage, rapide mais doux et lent à la fois. L'écrivain qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mit un long moment à répondre mais quand il y arriva, il intensifia le baiser, quémandant l'accès à la bouche de sa partenaire, qui lui accorda immédiatement.

Ils ne se séparent que quand l'air vint à manquer, collant leurs fronts pour ne pas rompre le contact avec l'autre.

Ça avait été époustouflant, merveilleux, magique, extraordinaire, incroyable et tellement beau. Ils avaient mis tout leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre dans ce baiser.

Ils ne surent pas pendant combien de temps il restèrent là, la respiration saccadée, à se regarder ... non !, s'admirer l'un l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, devant un ascenseur, dans un parking souterrain, un couple était né.

* * *

Ils étaient désormais assis dans un parc non loin du commissariat, mangeant des sandwichs. Depuis la scène devant l'ascenseur, le silence s'était installé entre eux. Es-ce que ça les dérangeait ? Non, loin de là. Ce silence leur permettait de s'admirer, de se découvrir un petit peu plus.

Sur ce banc ils n'étaient plus Castle et Beckett, deux adultes, collègues de surcroît, en pause déjeuner, mais deux adolescents amoureux, à leur premier rendez-vous. Car c'était bien leur premier rendez-vous en temps que couple. Romantique ? Oui, pour eux ça l'était, c'était même le rencart le plus romantique qu'ils aient jamais vécu. Un comble au vu de l'endroit où il se trouvaient.

Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce moment magique, rythmé par le chant des oiseaux, les cris des enfants qui jouent, et les sourires que les deux amis se lançaient.

* * *

Après deux bonnes heures à remplir les rapports pour finir l'enquête la petite équipe put enfin quitter le travail pour se rendre dans un bar pour fêter les vacances.

\- Vous pensez qu'on doit inviter Lanie ? Demanda la brunette.

\- Quand on lui a parlé tout à l'heure elle avait plutôt l'air chamboulée. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et d'être seule donc je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Lui répondit le latino.

\- On peut toujours lui envoyer un SMS, comme ça elle pourra nous rejoindre si elle en a envie. Répliqua l'écrivain, voyant bien que la situation avait fait renaître de la tristesse dans les yeux de sa petite amie. Tristesse qu'il avait passé l'après midi à faire disparaître.

\- Oui c'est une idée. Je vais lui en envoyer un. Acheva Esposito.

Un léger sourire réapparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, faisant plaisir à ses trois amis.

* * *

\- Kate arrête de fixer la porte, ça ne la fera pas venir plus vite.

\- Rick c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas du lui parler comme ça !

\- Rien n'est de ta faute, ni de la sienne d'ailleurs. Arrête de te torturer ça va aller, elle va revenir.

\- Merci.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers la porte avant de se retourner vers Castle.

\- Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on est là et que les gars sont déjà partis depuis un moment, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait attendre un petit peu s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de soucis, dis moi quand tu veux y aller.

Ils restèrent encore dans le bar pendant une heure, mais toujours aucun signe de la légiste. Plus le temps passait et plus Kate devenait blanche et s'en voulait. Et plus le temps passait plus Castle avait envie de prendre son téléphone et appeler Lanie pour lui faire entendre parler du pays. Mais il se retint par respect pour sa petite amie qui lui en voudrait pendant un bon bout de temps et par respect aussi pour Lanie qui avait sans doute des raisons de ne donner aucun signe de vie.

* * *

À peine Castle avait ouvert la porte du loft qu'une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus.

\- Richard, Gina a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir quand es-ce qu'elle pourra venir chercher ta valise pour les Hamptons ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu n'étais pas censé y aller avec Katherine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va en penser la pauvre ?

Castle écarquilla les yeux et n'osa pas se retourner vers Kate de peur de voir sa réaction.

À l'entente de cette réplique, Kate qui n'était déjà pas très bien devint livide, ses larmes menaçaient de couler et elle voulait en même temps étriper Castle pour ce qu'il avait oser lui faire. Et il n'osait même pas la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oh, Katherine, vous êtes ici ! Je vais vous laisser parler, je crois que ...

\- Oui c'est bon Mère laisse nous, je crois que tu en as déjà assez fait !

Martha se dirigea vers l'étage, se sentant fautive. Castle se retourna vers Kate qui s'était éloigner de lui pour se poser sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

\- Kate, écoute je suis désolé mais …

\- Rick je comprends ok ?! Comme dans le rêve ! Et puis comment je peux t'en vouloir alors que moi non plus je n'ai pas encore rompu avec Tom. Alors arrête de parler s'il te plaît, je réfléchis.

Il se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle serait capable de lui faire si il osait parler. Soudain elle releva la tête, avec une idée.

\- Tu vas l'appeler !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux partir avec elle, ou avec moi ?

\- Bah avec toi c'est évident !

\- Bon alors tu l'appelle, et tu lui donne rendez-vous … chez Remy's par exemple. Tu lui dis que tu l'attendra là-bas et que vous partirez après. Sauf que tu ne viendra pas !

\- C'est méchant !

\- Oui, bah, franchement je n'ai pas envie d'être gentille avec elle, elle veut me piquer mon mec. Alors tu vas le faire ou pas ?

\- Bon d'accord, je vais le faire dans mon bureau.

\- Ok pendant ce temps là j'appelle Tom.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pareil que toi. Mon plan c'est qu'il se retrouve tout les deux, comme ça on leur aura organiser leur premier rencart.

\- J'aime bien l'idée. Et si en plus ça peut de redonner le sourire alors moi je suis content.

Elle ne souriait pas pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire à Tom, elle souriait car elle allait se débarrasser de cette Gina qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle avait voulu lui voler son petit-ami. Et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas très gentil elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Castle alla dans son bureau pour être au calme tandis que Beckett restait dans le salon.

Kate savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de quitter son … Petit-copain ? Ex ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Il ne lui avait rien fait et ne méritait pas ce qui l'attendait mais la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de devoir l'affronter après la journée horrible qu'elle avait vécue.

* * *

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré. Mais vous qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**À la prochaine.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut**

**Comme je pars en vacances je vous poste le chapitre ce soir. Vous pourrez voir la réconciliation entre Kate et Lanie (enfin !). J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Leurs deux appels s'étaient très bien passés. Tom comme Gina ne s'était douté de rien. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la culpabilité de ronger le couple, malgré que ce soit le meilleur moyen de les quitter sans avoir à affronter leurs regards.

\- Rick, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, Lanie n'a toujours pas donner de signe de vie. Elle ne répond ni quand je l'appelle, ni quand je lui envoie un SMS et Esposito me dit que c'est pareil de son côté. Je suis sûre qu'il est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Kate, regarde moi ! Je suis sûr que Lanie va très bien, qu'elle est juste en train de réfléchir et qu'elle va bientôt venir te parler.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si elle ne veut plus jamais me reparler, je fais quoi moi ? C'est ma meilleure amie je ne veux pas la perdre !

\- Tu ne la perdras pas ! Je suis persuadé qu'elle à juste besoin d'être seule ! Laisse lui du temps ! Elle reviendra forcément vers toi. Je te le promets.

\- Comment tu peux me promettre ça ?

\- Parce que je la connais un peu, et que je vous ai déjà vu ensemble. Vous êtes complices, vous vous comprenez et vous êtes toujours là l'une pour l'autre, quoi qu'il arrive. Si toi tu ne veux pas la perdre alors pourquoi ça serait différent pour elle ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

\- Il y a intérêt, sinon je me ferai un plaisir d'aller lui botter les fesses pour avoir oser te faire souffrir.

\- C'est elle qui te mettrait KO.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est ça, boude si tu veux, moi je vais rentrer chez moi, car, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas fini ma valise.

\- Non attends moi, j'arrive tout de suite !

Il tenta de refermer sa valise avec une grande difficulté tellement elle était remplie. Il du même s'asseoir dessus mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il du se résoudre à appeler Kate, qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas parti sans lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas !

\- Non mais c'est pas possible, tu es pire qu'une fille !

Elle tenta de l'aider mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

\- Bon je pense qu'il va falloir enlever des affaires de cette valise !

\- Non, Kate, j'ai besoin de tout ce qu'il y a dedans !

\- Peux tu me dire à quoi va te servir ton sabre laser Star Wars ?

\- A te protéger des méchants qui voudraient t'attaquer !

\- C'est ça et puis quoi encore ? Je te rappelle que j'ai une arme ! Allez oust ! Et ton équipement de laser tag tu peux l'enlever aussi.

\- Mais … S'il te plaît. Je t'en achèterai un pour que tu joue avec moi.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

\- S'il te plaît, Kate.

\- Bon, d'accord mais on y jouera qu'une seule fois. Y aurait-il quelque chose d'autre que tu pourrai enlever.

\- Non je te le promet.

Elle savait très bien qu'il mentait mais elle se ferai un plaisir de lui pincer les oreilles quand elle le découvrirai.

Quand il arrivèrent chez la flic, elle alla directement dans sa chambre pour ajuster la valise qu'elle avait déjà préparée pour partir avec Tom. Elle enleva la moitié des vêtements qu'elle contenait et prit ses deux maillots de bain. Ça y est elle était prête.

* * *

Gina venait d'arriver dans le petit restaurant, en avance, car elle avait terminer le travail plus tôt et qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver son cher écrivain. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de partir avec Rick. Ils avaient beau être divorcé, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Quand Beckett était arrivée dans la vie de l'écrivain elle s'était sentie rejetée, car malgré leur divorce, ils étaient restés proche. Pour le travail, certes, mais elle était sûre qu'il y avait plus que ça. Mais en même temps elle ça lui avait fait plaisir. L'écrivain lui avait donné une nouvelle opportunité et plus de temps pour le reconquérir

Elle attendait depuis plus d'une demi heure maintenant. Rick aura déjà du être arrivé. Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu. Il avait du rester coincé au boulot. À cause de Beckett, pensa-t-elle. Tout était toujours à propos de Beckett.

Elle vit un homme arriver, il était plutôt beau. Brun aux yeux bleus, grand, mince, c'était Tom. En entrant il cria :

\- Désolé, Kate je suis en retard mais je suis resté bloqué au boulot …

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans le fond de sa gorge quand il s'aperçut que Kate n'était pas là et que tout le monde le regardait, étonné. Sauf Gina qui était déconcertée.

\- Monsieur ? Vous parliez de Kate Beckett ? De la police ?

\- Oui ! Comment vous le savez ?

\- Richard Castle, mon petit copain …

\- C'est votre petit-copain ?

\- Oui enfin, ex-mari, mais nous nous sommes remis ensemble, enfin bref. Il m'a donné rendez-vous ici pour que nous partions en vacances ensemble …

\- C'est fou Kate a fait pareil !

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

Elle appela Castle mais tomba directement sur la messagerie, Tom en fit de même avec Kate et eu le même résultat.

\- Ils vont nous poser un lapin ! J'aurai dû me méfier de son ton enjoué à celui là !

\- Moi aussi j'aurai du me méfier d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas comme d'habitude.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur une chaise, choqués par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

Castle et Beckett étaient maintenant assis sur le canapé de la jeune femme, un verre de vin rouge à la main, parlant de l'enquête qu'ils avaient résolus et toutes celles d'avant, des bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, du nouveau couple qu'ils formaient mais la conversation dévia forcément vers le cas « Lanie », qui désormais commençait aussi à inquiéter Castle.

Pendant un moment de silence, ils entendirent un bruit du côté de la porte. Comme si quelqu'un s'était écroulé contre le mur. Méfiante, Kate indiqua à Castle de ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la porte une arme à la main. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva sa meilleure amie, en pleurs. Elle reposa son arme à l'entrée et posa une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence. La légiste la regarda, sourit légèrement et se releva. La flic sourit à son tour et engagea la conversation.

\- Je ne pensais plus te voir arriver.

\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai cru que tu étais partie sans que je puisse te dire au revoir.

\- Chut. Ce n'est pas grave. Allez entre !

Lanie sécha ses larmes et releva son visage pour tomber sur Castle assis sur le canapé. Il ne savait plus trop où se mettre et elle, avait l'impression d'interrompre quelque chose.

\- Je vous dérange, si tu veux je peux repasser plus tard Kate.

\- Non Lanie c'est bon c'est moi qui vais partir. Je vous laisse discuter entre filles.

Il déposa un baiser la joue de Beckett et s'en alla.

\- Je vous ai dérangé ?

\- Mais non. Nous étions en train de discuter, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un verre de vin, merci.

Avant même que Kate ait pu s'asseoir, après lui avoir donné son verre, Lanie engagea la conversation.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis allé trop loin tout à l'heure comme les gars me l'ont fait remarquer quand ils m'ont raccompagnée à la morgue tout à l'heure, et je n'aurai pas dû. Toi aussi tu as le droit d'avoir tes petits secrets et je te promets de ne plus recommencer.

\- Ils m'en ont parlé. Et je veux bien accepter tes excuses mais j'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? C'est toi qui l'a dit, j'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets et je n'ai rien fait pour te mettre dans cette état. Enfin j'espère.

\- Non non tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi qui ait pété un câble.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur !

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que tu m'abandonne !

\- Alors ça c'est vraiment trop marrant. La situation est inversé.

On pouvait entendre un certain sarcasme dans la voix de la jeune flic, signe qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment digérée la dispute, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en dire.

\- Et tu pourrais me dire pourquoi je t'abandonnerai ?

\- Parce que tu es avec Castle !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Depuis que tu le connais tu as changé, et malgré ce que tu pourras me dire, c'est vrai. Tu me caches plus de choses, tu te confies à lui et plus à moi, quand tu te sens mal tu vas vers lui.

\- C'est pas vrai, je vais toujours vers toi dans ces moments là.

\- Et tout à l'heure, au poste, c'est lui qui t'as réconfortée, c'est dans ses bras à lui que tu as sauté et dans lesquels je t'ai retrouvée. Je l'ai inventé ça peut-être ?

Kate commençait à comprendre. Mais elle ne voyait pas où Lanie avait bien pu aller chercher ça. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerai.

\- Mais là ce n'était pas pareil, l'histoire était en rapport avec lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me faire me sentir mieux. Et j'ai pensé à toi en premier. Je pense toujours à toi en premier.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Bien sûr que je le promets. Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec Castle que tu n'es plus ma meilleure amie. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand je ne le méritais pas, et ça, bien longtemps avant qu'il arrive dans ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire ça.

\- Je m'excuse encore. Je suis trop bête d'avoir pensé ça, c'est puéril.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste normal. Moi aussi je m'excuse parce que c'est bien à cause de moi que tu as pu penser ça. Maintenant on oublie cette histoire.

Elle se prirent toutes les deux dans les bras, les larmes coulant des deux côtés.

\- On est belles toute les deux comme ça, s'exclama Beckett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Donc vous allez partir cet été ?

\- Oui.

\- Pendant longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, nous n'avons pas vraiment décidé.

\- Partez le plus longtemps possible, profitez juste de l'autre, pour rattraper le temps perdu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Lanie !

\- Quoi ? C'est essentiel dans la vie. Et quand tu reviendras tu me donneras tous les détails pendant une longue soirée filles, que je t'aurais organisée, le téléphone ce n'est pas assez discret. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'appellerai tout le temps pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- D'accord !

\- Bon, maintenant tu peux envoyer un message à ton écrivain pour qu'il revienne. Je vais m'en aller.

\- Tu peux rester manger avec nous si tu veux. Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, j'ai déjà gâché la journée de tout le monde, je ne veux pas en plus gâcher votre soirée. Je partirai quand il arrivera.

\- Sûre ?

\- Sûre !

\- Je t'aime Lanie.

\- Moi aussi Kate.

Elle se reprirent dans les bras, leurs larmes coulant toujours.

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini. Laissez un commentaire même si je ne les lirai que quand je reviendrai.**

**À la prochaine.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour. Je vous poste enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que ça faisait longtemps mais j'avais un problème familial qui m'a pris pas mal de mon temps. Mais bon maintenant c'est fini.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Et on approche de la fin de la fic.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Rick marchait depuis un long moment dans les rues de New York sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il s'était juste laissé bercer, par les bruits si caractéristiques de cette ville, les sirènes de police, les klaxons dans les embouteillages, mais aussi par les odeurs qui lui étaient familières, pizzas, hot-dogs, poubelles, sans oublier l'urine.

En voyant Lanie arriver un peu plus tôt il avait été très heureux. Heureux pour Kate évidemment, elle allait enfin pouvoir se détendre, pas qu'elle avait été nerveuse toute la journée mais il avait bien vu que, malgré son masque d'impassibilité, elle n'allait pas bien. Tout ça ne pouvait être possible que si sa discussion avec Lanie se passait bien, ce qu'il souhaitait de tout son cœur. Il espérait vraiment qu'elles allaient se réconcilier, mais pourquoi ne le feraient – elles pas ?

Sans s'en rendre compte il arriva devant « chez Remy's ». Il se dit que son subconscient devait sûrement le rappeler à l'ordre pour ce qu'il avait fait à Gina, il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait fait, et Tom non plus d'ailleurs. Sur le coup ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée, surtout pour que Kate arrête de lui en vouloir, mais maintenant il s'en voulait.

En s'arrêtant devant la vitrine il les vit tous les deux en pleine discussion, Discussion qui semblait bien se passer au vu des sourires qui ornaient les visages de Tom et Gina. Rick était content pour eux, ils allaient pouvoir se soutenir dans cette épreuve difficile qu'est un rupture même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'en souffrir.

Castle avait été surpris que Gina ne l'ai pas appelé pour lui remonter les bretelles. Premièrement pour lui avoir posé un lapin et deuxièmement pour qu'il lui rende son manuscrit illico presto. D'ailleurs, l'avancée de sa relation avec Kate lui avait redonné de l'inspiration. Il savait exactement comment finir son livre. En parlant de Kate, elle venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

« Discussion terminée, tu peux revenir Writer-man ».

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« J'arrive de suite détective de mon cœur ».

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'écrivain. Il aimait beaucoup la facette de Kate qu'il venait de découvrir, plus souriante, plus tactile. Il espérait en découvrir encore plus durant leur séjour dans Hamptons.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Tom et Gina, qui riaient aux éclats, il se dirigea vers l'appartement de sa petite amie.

* * *

Chez Kate :

La réponse de Castle l'avait fait sourire. En temps normal elle n'aimait pas vraiment les marques d'affection de la part de ses petits amis mais là, ce n'était pas n'importe quel petit ami. C'était Richard Castle, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis le jour de leur rencontre, même si elle avait toujours du mal à l'admettre, c'était bien la vérité. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle l'avait enfin compris, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage, ce qui amusait beaucoup sa meilleure amie qui était vraiment heureuse que Beckett ait, enfin, trouvé une personne qui pouvait la mettre dans des états pareils. Ça promettait un tonne de détails croustillants à leur retour.

La discussion qui venait de se passer avait été très bénéfique pour la métisse qui avait eu plus que peur de perdre son amie à cause de Castle. Ce qui était complètement idiot elle le savait maintenant.

-Girl tu es toujours là ?

-Oui Lanie, excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Sans blague. Des pensées peuplées d'un certain Castle.

-N'importe quoi !

-C'est ça, fait l'innocente, j'ai bien vu ton regard.

-Quel regard ?

-Celui qui dit : « Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que maintenant, j'ai hâte que tu reviennes à la maison.». Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu t'envoyer pour te mettre dans cet état ? Un truc coquin.

-Tu es complètement folle ! De un, un regard ne peux pas dire autant de choses, et de deux il a juste répondu qu'il revenait, pas de truc coquin. Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné.

-C'est vous aussi. Vous êtes trop mignons. Moi je suis seule ! Sur qui je fantasme si tu ne me laisses pas le faire sur ton couple ?

-Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, tu me fais flipper.

-Tu vas voir.

C'est là qu'une bataille de polochon commença, suivit de chatouille.

* * *

Un certain écrivain passa la porte de l'appartement de sa petite amie, la retrouvant assise sur le canapé, essoufflée, avec sa meilleure amie en plein fou rire. (Décidément aujourd'hui tout le monde avait des fou rires sauf lui). Aucune des deux femmes ne l'avaient remarqué pour le moment. Elles avaient l'air bien, là, toutes les deux, il ne voulait pas les déranger. Et maintenant qu'il était rentré il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il resta encore un moment sur le pas de la porte à les écouter parler et rire. Le rire cristallin de Kate lui réchauffant le cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment belle quand elle souriait. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il voulait l'entendre rire tout les jours qu'ils passeraient ensemble et il se promit de tout faire pour que son sourire et l'étincelle qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux ne s'éteignent jamais.

Quand les filles eurent reprit leurs esprits après leur crise de fou rire, Rick signala sa présence.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

Elles tournèrent leurs têtes précipitamment, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit là. C'est Lanie qui reprit pied à la réalité en premier pendant qu'un grand sourire fendait le visage de la flic.

-Non pas du tout Castle, je vais y aller de toute façon.

-Tu es sûre mon offre de rester manger tient toujours tu sais ?

-Oui Lanie vous pouvez rester, il n'y a pas de problème

-Non merci les amis, mais je vais vous laisser entre vous.

Elle embrassa Kate sur la joue, salua Castle de la main, prit sa veste et fit un clin d'oeil à son amie avant de déclarer.

-Amusez vous bien les enfants, pour pouvoir garnir notre soirée filles, hein Kate !

Et elle referma la porte avant que la brunette ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais de son côté Castle était un peu perdu.

-De quoi elle parle ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

-Oh non ne t'inquiète pas. C'est son imagination débordante et sa curiosité malsaine qui ont parlé. Maintenant revenons au choses sérieuses. As-tu faim ?

-Un petit peu. Tu veux qu'on commande ?

-Je ne parlait pas de cet appétit là !

-Oh je vois alors …

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa amoureusement, le faisant asseoir sur le canapé par la même occasion et se mettant à califourchon sur lui ...

* * *

**La fin que j'avais écrite ne me plaisait pas donc je l'ai enlevé, ce qui rend le chapitre plus court que d'habitude. J'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois.**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

**à la prochaine.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai encore mis du temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais en ce moment l'inspiration ne vient pas (et d'ailleurs ça se voit). Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis inspirée de la série.  
**

**Ceci des l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dans la voiture Kate avait eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour mettre à plat, dans son esprit tous les événements des deux derniers jours. Entre son rêve, son réveil, sa mise en couple avec Castle, la dispute avec Lanie et sa rupture avec Tom, qui ne l'avait toujours pas appelé d'ailleurs, elle se savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle avait passé une des pires journées de sa vie mais la soirée et la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Castle avaient été merveilleuses et encore le mot n'était pas assez fort. Et son réveil ? Quel réveil ! Une bonne odeur de pancakes et de café lui avait chatouillé le nez. Puis la vision de son homme, seulement vêtu de son boxer lui avait donné d'autres idées, qui avaient conduit au round 2. Ils avaient finalement réussi à manger leurs pancakes, qui cette fois si voulaient bien dire « Thank you so much for last night. » Et enfin ils avaient pris la route pour la villa de l'écrivain.

En arrivant Kate était restée bouche bée par l'immense villa qui s'offrait à elle. Son homme était peut-être plus riche qu'elle ne le pensait, ou plutôt qu'il ne lui montrait. Il lui avait ensuite fait visiter la maison, mais le fait que Castle ait failli y venir avec Gina lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la seule femme à être venu ici et elle se demandait combien d'autres avaient bien pu avoir droit à cette visite.

-Eh bien je ne vais pas te mentir sur le fait que j'ai amené d'autres femmes ici. Mais … aucune d'entre elles n'étaient toi.

Cette réplique eu le don de faire disparaître les craintes de Beckett, ou tout du moins de la rassurer quelque peu. De toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard. Pour le moment elle avait juste envie de profiter de la piscine dont Castle lui avait parlé toute la soirée de la veille et toute la nuit ainsi qu'à la fin du trajet.

De toute manière les doutes n'avaient aucune place dans leur couple. Elle l'aimait et il le savait. Il l'aimait et elle le savait très bien. Ils s'aimaient et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Enfin presque …

* * *

**Je sais que c'est extrêmement court mais la fin arrive demain, promis. **

**Et ce n'est pas la peine de laisser un commentaire, car ce n'est vraiment pas terrible.  
**

**A plus.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Comme promis je vous poste le dernier chapitre. Il est plus long que celui d'hier.**

**Je sais que j'en ai déçu plus d'un hier mais je n'arrivais tellement pas à écrire ce que je voulais que j'ai finis par abandonner. C'est vraiment lâche de ma part.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus.**

* * *

Avec les années, les orages étaient devenus une partie intégrante du couple Castle et Beckett. Ils étaient comme leurs anges gardien, des membres de la famille.

C'était grâce à eux, que Beckett avait gravi tous les échelons jusqu'à devenir sénatrice de New York.

C'était grâce à eux qu'ils avaient eu trois magnifiques enfants, puis des petits-enfants qui faisaient toute leur fierté.

C'était grâce à eux qu'ils s'étaient mariés, près des balançoires, évidemment, car, elles aussi, faisaient partie intégrante de leur couple. C'était à cet endroit que Castle avait demandé Beckett en mariage, qu'elle lui avait annoncé ses trois grossesses.

C'était grâce à eux que Tom et Gina s'étaient rencontrés, aimés, mariés et avaient eu des enfants.

Mais c'étaient ces deux éléments fondateurs de leur vie qui les avaient séparés. Ne laissant derrière eux que des miettes, des souvenirs, des bons moments partagés et un seul mauvais qui avait tout effacé sur son passage.

C'est cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils devaient se retrouver, tous ensemble, toute la famille, que le drame s'était produit.

* * *

_Beckett était arrivé la première comme toujours. Castle allait bientôt arriver. Ils s'étaient concertés pour arriver plus tôt, Kate avait quelque chose à lui annoncer. Une bonne nouvelle, vraisemblablement._

_Elle avait entendu des pas derrière elle. Elle avait pensé que c'était Rick. Mais en fait non. Elle avait senti un objet froid lui déchirer les entrailles, puis se retirer sans ménagement. Elle avait essayé de crier mais aucun son n'avait passé la barrière de sa bouche._

_Plus le temps passait et plus elle avait du mal à respirer. Les minutes lui semblait des heures. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Castle, pourquoi il n'était pas encore arriver ? Mais comment pouvait elle lui en vouloir, rien n'était de sa faute._

_Elle avait réussi à trouver la force d'appuyer sur la touche raccourci pour l'appeler. Il avait répondu immédiatement croyant qu'elle voulait annuler leur rendez-vous. Avant de s'évanouir elle eut juste le temps de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime ». Son dernier._

_Il avait couru à en perdre haleine. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la vie avait déjà quitté le corps de Beckett. Il avait tenté de la réanimer pendant de longues minutes mais rien n'y fit. Elle était morte._

_C'est là qu'un éclair fendit le ciel._

_Ils avaient toujours réussi à s'en sortir même à deux doigts de la mort mais, aujourd'hui le destin en avait décidé autrement._

_Leurs enfants étaient arrivés quelques instants plus tard, avec leurs propres enfants, et avaient découvert leur père agenouillé par terre, tenant quelqu'un dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas tout de suite compris que c'était un cadavre et encore moins celui de leur mère. Mais en s'approchant, une vision d'horreur se trouvait devant eux. L'herbe était recouverte de sang, ainsi que la chemise de leur père. Pendant que les deux filles éloignait les enfants, l'aîné tenta de résonner son père pour qu'il lâche le corps mais Castle n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. C''est lorsque Alexis arriva que les larmes de Castle se mirent à couler._

_L'enterrement eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Les Castle essayaient de faire bonne figure mais le cœur n'y était pas. D'ailleurs Richard s'en alla dès que la cérémonie fut finie. Toute cette concentration de tristesse et de pitié ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se sentir mieux un jour mais ne pensait pas encore à commettre l'irréparable. Cela viendrait peut-être mais pour le moment, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants avaient toujours besoin de lui._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il ne mangeait plus. Deux semaines qu'il ne dormait plus. Deux semaines qu'il ne parlait plus. Deux semaines qu'il ne vivait plus.

Il errait, en pyjama, dans la maison qu'ils avaient acheté tous les deux avant la naissance de leur fils. Ses quatre enfants avaient bien essayé de l'aider mais il ne voulait pas de leur aide. Tout dans la maison lui rappelait sa femme.

La chambre, où ils avaient passés tellement de nuits à s'aimer, à parler et à dormir côté à côte et où toutes ses affaires étaient encore rangées. La salle de bain, où tous ses produits de beauté étaient stockés, dont le parfum à la cerise qu'il chérissait tant. Le salon lui rappelait les soirées films qu'ils avaient passées avec leurs enfants. La cuisine où ils avaient fait tant de bataille de farine. La salle à manger où les photos de famille étaient accrochées. Et aussi le jardin, qu'elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à entretenir et où elle aimait venir bronzer l'été.

Tout lui rappelait sa défunte femme et ça lui devenait insupportable, invivable. Il n'était même plus sûr que son cœur battait toujours.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard il s'habilla pour la première fois. Ses enfants voyaient ça comme un progrès, leur père commençait à faire son deuil et voulait aller mieux mais ce n'était pas ça. Il voulait juste retourner sur le lieu du meurtre. D'ailleurs l'assassin avait été arrêté, mais cela n'avait rien fait à l'écrivain, il ne se sentait absolument pas mieux.

Il avait pris un taxi pour arriver au parc, le temps n'était pas particulièrement bon mais il s'en moquait. Ses pas étaient lourds, et plus il approchait des balançoires plus ils l'étaient. Une fois arrivé il laissa libre court à ses sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis l'accident.

Il pleura un long moment. Puis quand il n'eut plus de larmes pour pleurer il se remémora de bons souvenirs.

Son mariage.

Il avait été tellement fier ce jour-là. Il allait épouser la plus belle femme du monde. Elle était arrivée lentement pour le faire attendre. Elle portait la robe de sa mère, pour qu'en ce jour elle puisse être avec eux. Son ventre était légèrement arrondi à cause de sa grossesse. La journée avait été ensoleillée, elle avait été parfaite.

Les pique-niques en famille sous l'arbre près des balançoires. Ils avaient tous été joyeux. Sauf celui où Célia, leur petite dernière était tombée et s'était cassée la jambe. Tout le monde avait eu peur, ça avait été le branle-bas de combat. Mais tout s'était bien terminé. Et ils avaient quand même passé un très bon moment à l'hôpital et avait pu finir leur pique-nique.

Il passa pratiquement toute la journée à se remémorer tous ces souvenirs heureux de sa famille, parfois avec sa mère, Alexis ou Jim.

Il lui pleuvait dessus mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux, avait eu une vie heureuse et pouvait s'en aller. Il se sentait partir mais ne fit rien pour s'en sortir. Il acceptait de mourir. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et finirent par se fermer pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa moitié et ils seraient enfin réunis pour l'éternité.

Un éclair fendit le ciel au moment où le cœur de Castle cessa de battre.

Finalement leurs porte-bonheurs ne les avaient séparés que pour mieux les rapprocher.

Fin !

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez un commentaire même si c'est pour vous plaindre.**

**Je voudrais remercier tout les lecteurs récurrents et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. C'est grâce à vous que j'écris. Alors vraiment merci.**

**J'ai déjà une nouvelle idée de fanfic donc à une prochaine fois.**


End file.
